My Venom One-Shot Collection
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: You will find all of my newer Venom One-Shots here from now on, since it's getting a bit too much on my profile. Please read the foreword if you are new, thank you! Stories you will find here: Funny stories mostly, tickle stories and dark stories. NO romance nor smut stuff! If you are looking for that, you are at the wrong place!
1. Chapter 1

_**The important stuff first:  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

* * *

Since it's getting a bit too much on my profile, when it comes to my Venom One-Shots, I have decided to open up this one-shot collection now.

You can still find the other Venom one-shots, which I have written before opening this collection on my profile, just saying.

I am **not** gonna re-upload them to this collection. If you want to read the older one-shots, please check out my profile, thank you.

I have a few things to say, before this collection starts and I would be very happy if you take your time and read through this, thank you.

* * *

**What kind of stories are you going to find here?**

I write a lot of different kinds of story. I write fluff mostly, but I also write dark stuff, horror, drama, emotional stuff and so on. I also write tickle stories (but I would like to point out that I distance myself from any kind of sexual or fetish related stuff when it comes to tickle stories! My tickle stories are all clean and consist of harmless fluff only!). The only thing which I don't like at all and what I **don't** write at all are sex stories, romantic stories, fetish stories and so on. If this is what you are looking for, then I must disappoint you, because you will **NOT** find this here. Venom and Eddie are FRIENDS in ALL of my stories, so if you are looking for your "symbrock" stuff: **You will NOT find this here!**

**Rating:**

I gave this one-shot collecting a high rating, because of the first story and future stories, since I wanna write some serious/darker stories with Venom and Eddie too. I have chosen an M-rating, because the first story turned out to be pretty brutal in my eyes and I just want to be on the safe side when it comes to this, just saying ;). There will also be some swearing in my other stories and that's why the rating is pretty high here. The high rating here is because of violence, gore and swearing!

**One very important thing you need to know about me and my stories:**

You should know that english isn't my first language and that you will find some mistakes here and there.  
Most stories I have translated from german into english, others I have written in english only.  
Just for your information ;).

**Reviews:**

Like any other author I LOVE Reviews and the contact to my readers, so please, please, please, DON'T BE SHY and share your thoughts with me if you enjoy my stuff. I am not going to bite you or anything like this. Reviews are the reason why I still write all those stories of mine, since they are a HUGE inspiration for me to keep going. So please: Share your thoughts with me :3. But please stay polite, thank you. If you have questions for me, please use the PM function of this site and send me a Mail, instead of asking questions in the review section, for I am not going to answer anon questions in puplic. Thank you for understanding.

**Do I take story requests?**

No, I am sorry, but I don't take story requests. I have done this many, many years ago and I totally regretted this, since I stumbled across so many ungrateful and rude people and I got a lot of disturbing story requests back then. That's why I only write for myself. Sorry guys.

**How do you find out _what_ kind of story you are going to read?**

I will mark all of my stories. Like I upload a horror story I will write a (Horror) behind the title of the chapter's name, so you will know what you are going to read. I will also put a small summary in every chapter, so you will know what is going on ;).

* * *

And that's it for now.

I hope you will find something here what you will like.

Now please have fun browsing through my stories^^.


	2. A deadly Symbiosis (Horror M-rated!)

_I would like to start this collection, with a pretty brutal one-shot, which I have written not too long ago._

_This is how I could see the opening scene of the next Venom movie (if only Sony had the balls to rate this R!)._

_**Warnings in here:** Violence and gore, so if you don't like this stuff, you better not read this!_

**Summary:**  
Something is creeping slowly through the huge prision, looking for a helpless human to bond with. In the depths of the prison the creature can feel something. The feeling of murderous desire reaches him and it knows: _This _will be its perfect host to bond with...

* * *

**A deadly Symbiosis**

Slowly, the night fell over the San Quentin State Prison.

It was already quiet inside the big prison. The inmates were in their cells and most of them were already asleep. Guards roamed the otherwise deserted, dark corridors, making sure everything was alright.

But one of them didn't fall asleep that night.

For hours, Cletus Kasady was already awake, just couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts were all about one person and that was Eddie Brock. The interview with him and the reporter had been just one day ago, but he couldn't think of anything else but this man and how he had looked at him. There had hardly been any fear in his eyes; almost as if he _knew_ that he didn't need to be scared of him. Something that had confused him, because otherwise everyone, really everyone, was scared of him. Even some of the guards showed signs of fear when they brought him food or visited him to make sure he was locked up in his cell. But they all kept a proper distance to him, because they knew what a monster he was. He had killed many people; in the most brutal way imaginable and he felt no remorse...not even today. No. He felt pride and contentment and he would do it again and again and again.

Soon, that he knew, he would get out of this miserable cell and look for a new victim and he already knew who this victim would be...

* * *

At some point he finally managed to fall asleep; Unaware of what was creeping through the dark corridors of the prison complex at the same time.

It was a creature, whose body seemed to consist only of a dark red mass and which had been moving like a serpent through the dark corridors for some time; always looking for the perfect host to bond with. But it was not just some mass that creeped through the corridors. It was a sentient, thinking and highly intelligent being and it knew exactly where it was going.

The being was a Klyntar, also called symbiote by humans. Similar to the one the journalist Eddie Brock had, and yet he was so different from Venom. This symbiote was a descendant of Venom. Born in the shelter of darkness and without a human soul knowing about him. Not even Eddie knew about this creature, since Venom hadn't told him about it. And why should he have done that? Newborn Klyntar didn't survive long without a host, and Venom had been sure that his offspring would quickly die without eating anything.

But this had been a mistake. A mistake, which he would regret later, for the dark red Klyntar was alive and well and had already chosen a host. On his way to him, he could have chosen many humans as his host, but they all seemed weak and he knew that they wouldn't be of much use to him. In addition, he felt a lust for murder inside the man which he had chosen, as he had never felt it in any other human being inside this prison and it was precisely this lust for murder which attracted him, as light attracted a moth and ultimately led him to his perfect host...

When he found him and when he bonded with him, Cletus Kasady didn't even feel it, since he was still sleeping soundly and firmly. At least until he was awakened by a dark voice inside his head that kept calling his name over and over again. And when he woke up, he felt different than before. It was like being pumped full of adrenaline and other drugs. The feeling of ferocious strength and murderous lust flowed through his body and even if he didn't know where it came from, he loved that feeling.

When the symbiote first appeared in front of him, he felt fear, for he had never seen such a creature in his life before. Not even his worst nightmares were able to show him such a monster as what suddenly manifested from his shoulder and grinned maliciously at him, presenting him two rows of huge, razor-sharp fangs. Big, white eyes stared at him and it was as if they were staring straight into the depths of his sick, twisted soul.

"What the hell are you?" he had asked after he had found back to his voice and his eyes had widened in fear, as the creature had licked its fangs with delight and laughed darkly at his question.

**"I'm your ticket that will get you out of here. Isn't that what you want, Kasady?"** it had addressed the word to him and these words had to sink in for a moment, before Cletus understood what the monster wanted to tell him.

"How do you know my name?"

**"I know everything about you, human. I know your darkest secrets, your desires and I can see your whole life inside your twisted head and I really, really like what I see there…"**

Kasady swallowed hard at these words, but he tried to be brave and he kept on talking to the creature and asking another question.

"You want to help me get out of here?"

**"Yes."**

"Why?"

**"Because you will be of good use to me. And because we are not so different. So? What do you say? Do we have a deal?"**

He was thinking about this offer for a moment and the Klyntar snarled, as he felt how skeptical his host was.

If Cletus thought about this…he didn't really have a choice here, for something inside of him was telling him that this thing would surely kill him, would he decline this offer.

"What do you want in return for this deal?" the man asked.

**"You!"** was the only answer he got for his question.

"Me? Why me?"

**"Because you are something special and because I can help you get out of here and in return you can help me to survive. Together, we will be unstoppable. We will be stronger than any other being on this planet. Together, we will be one…"**

Even an ice cold killer like Cletus Kasady had to swallow at such gloomy words, but in the end he decided to agree to the deal, because what else could he do? Alone, he would never be able to break out of this prison and the power that permeated him since that Klyntar, as he called himself, was in his body was both overwhelming and intoxicating, and he wanted more of it. Much more!

And he got what he wanted, when he agreed to the deal and sold his soul to the devil himself...

* * *

Mills Garcia started his morning shift as usual this morning. He was well rested and ready for an eight-hour shift as a prison guard and he was getting ready for his shift by changing his clothes and exchanging his everyday clothes for his work clothes. He tied the bullet-proof vest around his chest and strapped the gun belt around his waist, before reaching for the thick keyring he used to get access to all the prison tracts. He was prepared for anything, every day, but he wasn't prepared for what awaited him the moment he stepped out of the locker room...

Darkness greeted him, as he walked down the long corridor that led him to the wing where he was on duty today, but none of his nightshift counterparts approached him, which was unusual, because the change of shift would have taken place long ago. Instead, there was an eerie silence in this tract and darkness almost completely enveloped him, as some of the neon tubes above his head seemed to be broken.

The next shock didn't take long, because when he stepped into the next corridor, the keychain fell out of his hand, crashing down loudly on the floor and his eyes widened in shock, when he saw that the heavy iron door, which led to Cletus Kasady's cell, was open. No guard was there and a neon tube flickered over his head and its bright light revealed the sight of pools of blood and human remains scattered throughout the corridor. There he saw an arm that had been brutally torn from its wearer's body. A little farther down, a severed foot lay in a pool of dark red blood. Blood splatter stained the walls and in some places he could see hollows in the steel walls that looked like...scratch marks?

But he didn't think about it for too long. His hand reflexively grabbed the thirty-eight Glock, which stuck in the holster on his belt and quickly he loaded the gun and pointed it forward. Slowly he moved forward, always keeping an eye on the open door. He tried to ignore the blood and body parts to his feet, which was anything but easy for him, for these had been his friends and now they were all dead. Killed, by a sick psychopath whom he was only too happy to shoot a bullet into his head as soon as he saw him. That son of a bitch would receive the punishment he deserved! Something that was long overdue...

But Mills found Kasady's jail cell empty. But that wasn't what disturbed him. What really disturbed him was the fact that the cell's thick steel bars seemed to have been bent apart. No one on this planet would be able to do such a thing! But how did Kasady get out of this cell? Did he have help? But from whom?

As if on cue, a deep growl rose in the darkness that pervaded one of the corridors and which came from behind him. The deep growl was followed by a loud, tormented scream, which was quickly stifled when the man found his death.

Mills body began to move slowly and he had difficulty keeping the gun in his hand, because his whole body trembled with fear. Slowly and quietly, his feet moved across the bloody floor, straight toward the passage from which the scream had come from. In this corridor almost all neon tubes were broken. Only one of them was still burning and flickered and hardly gave any light. But it was enough to reveal a scene that would have disturbed Mills for years, had he managed to flee from this prison alive on this day.

In front of him, in the beam of the flickering neon tube, he saw the corpse of his colleague, James. Something had bent over him and was feasting on his body. It was a tremendous something that stood on all fours above the corpse and just pulled his liver out from his stomach and devoured it greedily. Blood mingled with hot drool as the monster buried its jaws again in the belly of his victim and feasted on his remaining internal organs.

Mills couldn't handle the scene and he couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing there. That couldn't be true! That had to be a bad dream! Yes, right! It was nothing but a bad dream and he would wake up from this nightmare every second!

But this didn't happen and when he finally realized this fact, the pure panic grabbed him. He could no longer control his feet as they stumbled backward, thrusting his foot against a weapon that lay on the floor and which he threw far back, making a sound that sounded like a clap of thunder in his own ears.

Immediately, the creature tore its head up, baring its fangs and growling deeply and menacingly as it spotted him.

**"What have we here? Fresh prey!"**

This monster could talk?

But Mills didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it, but quickly turned around and ran away, straight into the neighboring passage and heading for the exit. Behind him, he heard the beast raging, as it picked up the pursuit and chased after him.

A loud roar rose in the darkness, the clicking of claws could be heard, as four mighty legs moved quickly across the metal floor and followed him down the hall.

**"Yes! Run! Run, little human! I like to hunt my prey down, before I tear it into small pieces!"**

The dark words made every hair on his body rise and he quickened his pace, tried to flee, but he couldn't. Again and again, the creature cut off his path, but didn't attack him, but even gave him a small lead, before hunting him and laughing madly while doing so. Almost as if it was playing with him...

But in the end, the creature was tired of playing with its prey and the young jailer didn't get far, as the creature lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.

A scream cut the air, as long, razor-sharp claws rammed into his chest, cutting through his clothes and even through his bulletproofed vest and literally slashed him open. Reflexively, he tore the weapon upwards, which he still clutched firmly, and pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times, four times...the bullets smashed into the dark red mass that formed the monster's body, but it didn't seem to bother him, for it just roared, raised its claws and sent them rushing down on him until his blood soaked the ground beneath him.

He was still alive when the monster began to feast on him, but no scream left his throat. He was just lying there, his eyes wide open, almost popping out of his skull as he slowly died...

Kasady watched everything through the symbiote's eyes and he loved what he saw there. The bloodlust of the alien mingled with his own, creating a deadly symbioses and he felt a wave of adrenaline and wild bloodlust shooting through his veins.

He was free. Finally free and he could do whatever he wanted and with his new friend by his side, no one would be able to stop him.

Oh no!

They would all fear him, once he let the beast in him go wild...and that in the truest sense of the word!

And he would start with Eddie Brock.

Although...no...no, he would let Brock live and let him write his story.

A story, about the monster that would soon make the world tremble with fear, when they all would hear their name!

Because together they were Carnage!

**The end**


	3. In the Doctor's Office (Humor, K-Rated

I still got a few Venom stories here which I wanna share with you, but I can't tell you when the next one comes though.

It took me so damn long to finish this story (3 months to be exact) and don't get me started on the translation, for this was hell for me!  
But I did it and here is the finished story now. It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope, those who read it, will enjoy it too.

**Warnings in here:**  
Lots and lots of fluff, some swearing and (non-sexual and non-fetish!) tickling, so if you don't like this stuff, you better NOT read this and move on with your life!

**Summary:**  
_Eddie has an appointment with Dan for a routine check-up, because the doctor wants to make sure that, after the recent events, everything is fine with his patient. Unaware of in what this ends up as Venom joins in..._

And as always, feedback in the form of a comment is very much appreciated by me, thank you.

* * *

**In the Doctor's Office**

Nervously, Eddie bobbed his legs up and down, barely able to keep them still. Sweat had formed on his face and every now and then he wiped small beads of sweat from his forehead. His heartbeat had speeded up and he rubbed his sweaty hands together, while his eyes nervously looked around.

He was sitting in a bright corridor in the hospital where Anne's new boyfriend, Dan, worked. And Eddie wanted to see him, because Dan had arranged an appointment with him that Eddie hadn't wanted to accept at first. But Anne had practically forced him to do so and thus he had reluctantly agreed.

And now he was sitting here, was nervous and didn't know where he should look first, because there were just too many people running around him, which only reinforced his nervousness.

**"Calm the hell down, Eddie! Your nervousness is getting annoying!"** a familiar, dark voice spoke in his head and it made him jump slightly.

"I can't help it, man! Hospitals have always made me nervous..." he murmured so softly that only his alien friend heard it, who in response quietly chuckled inside his head.

**"Pussy..."** he teased and Eddie only rolled his eyes.

Startled, he jumped as the door opened beside him and Anne stepped out of the examination room and greeted him with a soft smile. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Eddie on one of the plastic chairs and hugged him to welcome him.

"Don't tell me you're still scared of hospitals? Especially after everything you went through?" she teased, as she pulled away from him to grin into his face, as she noticed his nervousness.

Great. It was already bad enough that Venom made fun of him. Now also Anne started with this.

"I'm not scared..." he mumbled, embarrassed and he avoided eye contact with her.

He heard her laugh softly and she stroked his back reassuringly.

"Dan won't kill you. Don't worry."

**"Yeah, that weird Dan should better worry about himself, or we'll eat him, right, Eddie?"**

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible to himself.

"Is Venom teasing you again?"

A small smile crossed his face as he looked at Anne.

"You have no idea."

He grinned slightly, as the young lawyer raised an eyebrow questioningly. She and Dan had just recently found out that Venom was still alive and still living in his body and the Klyntar hadn't shown himself to them either, after Eddie had told them that he was back, for this would be a bit too much for the two of them and Eddie didn't know if they could handle that. But something told him that Venom would soon be fed up with hiding from them. Especially since he liked Anne very much and liked to spend time with her, which Eddie clearly didn't do enough. He had even forced him to tell her his little secret and tell her that he was still alive.

It was still a mystery to the alien why Eddie wanted to hide that from her.

Before he could think about it any longer, he felt his human host's heartbeat quickened a bit more and adrenaline rushed through his veins, as Dan opened the door and smiled at him.

"You can come in now, Eddie."

**"Come on you Pussy! Get in!"** Venom urged him on and with another roll of his eyes, Eddie finally stood up and followed Dan, who was just turning his back on him and disappearing inside the examination room. Behind him, he felt how Anne followed him.

The light in the examination room was a lot more subdued than the light in the corridor and it was a blessing to his eyes. It was the same examination room in which Eddie had been with Anne and Dan a few weeks ago. Something that Venom probably noticed, because Eddie felt how he suddenly lost control over his arms, how they stretched out to both sides against his will and how his fingers clawed into the doorway, preventing him from moving on and entering the room.

"Eddie? What's wrong with you?" he heard Anne ask and the young woman just barely stopped, before she could crash into his back.

"I think I know what's wrong…" the young man growled.

_"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"_ he addressed the word to Venom in his mind and he heard him growling quietly inside his head and his eyes turned to the MRI device against his will, which stood in an extra room, which was surrounded by glass walls.

Aha, so that was the problem.

_"Oh my...who is the Pussy now, huh?"_ he teased and his lips twisted into a big grin, as he heard another growl inside his head.

"What's wrong, Eddie? Don't you want to come in?"

"I would like to, Dan, but a certain someone seems to see that a little differently than me."

It took a moment for Dan to understand what Eddie was trying to tell him and when it finally made "click" inside his head, he shivered slightly. He and Venom hadn't had a very good start, because it had been _him_ who had put him into the MRI and the second time he had also been in the immediate vicinity, when the Klyntar had been in pain yet again, before he finally had come out of Eddie's body. He had never seen Venom in another form than this "Flubber like form", but after what Anne had told him, he was not sure if he wanted to see another form of him. Not after he knew that this Alien was feeding on fresh human flesh and biting human heads off with a quick movement.

Still...he wanted to examine Eddie, because he hadn't looked good the last time they had met and when Anne had told him what had happened to Eddie at the Life Foundation, it was his medical duty to keep a close eye on his patient. It was just a routine check-up. Nothing special, but apparently this parasite saw this differently, because he refused to let Eddie enter the examination room. Actually, it would have been a pretty amusing sight, as even Anne tried to push her ex-boyfriend into the room, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a dangerous, man-eating alien and not Eddie himself, who kept him from entering the room...

Still...Dan decided to help Eddie and he approached him and as he did, he heard a low growl that was directed at him. But that could have also sprung from his imagination...

"Why don't you tell your friend that I won't do anything bad to him? I won't turn on the MRI device."

"I don't need to tell him, because he can hear you. And he doesn't believe you."

"But he can believe me. I won't even go near the MRI. Promised."

Dan jerked back, as a small, black tentacle emerged from Eddie's left shoulder. Two white eyes looked at him and two rows of razor sharp fangs grinned at him without any cheerfulness. It looked like a noodle with big teeth and eyes. Disturbing...but in a damn grotesque way somehow...cute?

Oh man, what was he thinking?

Stay professional, Dan!

He cleared his throat, keeping his distance to Eddie and his..."friend" and trying not to stare too much at the little "noodle" that growled at him angrily.

"Now come on, Venom. Stop behaving like a little baby and finally let me get in and get it over with," Eddie said to his symbiote, who reluctantly turned his attention away from Dan and instead looking at him. For a moment he seemed to think about it, exchanging glances with Eddie, Anne and then with Dan. From time to time he looked over to the MRI device and he heard his host sigh.

"Ven, nobody will hurt you. Dan told you already that he won't even touch the MRI device. You can believe him. He just wants to examine me and then we can go home. The longer you stay stubborn, the longer it will take. It depends on you."

And those words finally seemed to work, because Venom gave up when he released Eddie's arms and allowed him to step into the examination room. Still, he didn't feel good about the whole thing. Certainly not, when he saw Anne closing the door to the room and locking it, so no one else could enter the room and disturb them. But he didn't want to make a scene now and if he had to, he could still fight his way out of here...

He decided to retreat back into Eddie's body and watch everything from his save hiding place. His host was about to pull his sweater over his head to free his upper body and he also kicked his sneakers off his feet. He could feel that Eddie's heart beat and pulse had returned to normal and _he_ was the one who was now more nervous than his human friend had initially been. Yep, so much for scary alien...

He tried not to think about it any further, but kept watching everything skeptically.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Dan asked as he sat down on a small roll-up stool and took his patient's file and leafed through it, looking at the results of the last examination. He still shuddered when he looked at these data's and how badly Eddie's internal organs had suffered at the time. Especially his heart had taken most of the damage and he really wanted to take a closer look at it today. The reporter had assured him that his alien friend had taken care of everything, but he didn't trust this parasite and wanted to convince himself that everything was alright and back to normal.

"I'm fine. As good as not for a long time. The wounds are healed and the parasite is under control."

He said the last words with a big grin on his lips and it wasn't long before this little anger noodle was back and growled darkly at Eddie, who had sat down on the examination table.

**"I told you that we hate that word!"** he hissed, but instead of intimidating Eddie, he grinned even wider. He didn't appear to be scared of him, which caused Dan to raise an eyebrow in surprise. But...who knew what these two had experienced together, that their friendship was so strong now.

"That's just fun, man. Relax," Eddie said, tickling Venom's chin to calm him down a bit. He could feel inwardly how tense the Klyntar was and that wasn't due to the mean P-word, which he had just thrown at him. Dan's mere presence made him nervous.

But the chin tickles didn't miss its effect, because it wasn't long before the symbiote relaxed so much that Dan could start with the medical examination and without fearing that he would lose any limbs while doing so. He motioned for Eddie to lie down on the examination table and when he was sure that the alien wouldn't bite his arms off, he moved to the side of the examination table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anne sitting down at his desk, watching everything silently and with an amused glint in her eyes. Apparently she didn't seem worried at all, which was a good sign.

Venom watched him closely, as he began probing Eddie's neck to make sure that his tonsils weren't swollen and that his lymph and his thyroid were all right. He shone a small lamp into his eyes and throat and looked him in the ears with a strange-looking device that didn't seem to be very comfortable for his host, because Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up slightly. But as soon as Dan put this weird thing into his ears, he quickly removed it and as soon as he did, Eddie relaxed again.

"Everything looks good so far. Would you please sit up?"

Venom continued to watch the doctor curiously, as he stuffed himself something into his own ears, that had some sort of long tube with a metal thing at its end, which he pressed cautiously against Eddie's chest.

"Breathe in deeply...and exhale again..." he commanded Eddie and his host obeyed. And it wasn't hidden from Venom, that Dan took a lot of time with the examination, as he pressed this strange metal thing against the part of Eddie's chest where his heart was located...

He then pressed it against Eddie's back and repeated the whole procedure there, before telling him to lie back on his back, before pressing the metal thing against his tummy.

Venom didn't understand anything at all, but it was interesting to see what humans did to examine each other. It was a lot easier for him or his kind in general to do something like that, because within seconds he could find out if his host was healthy, or if there was something in his body that was not normal and most of the time his host wouldn't even notice it, if he eliminated that anomaly.

"It all sounds the way it should sound. Your lungs are healthy, your heart is healthy and even in your stomach I couldn't hear anything abnormal. Apparently, your friend really healed you."

Venom grinned slightly.

**"Told you I could heal him. Can we go back home now?"**

"We aren't done yet, Ven. Dan still needs to do some more tests."

"He's right," the doctor answered and Venom cocked his head questioningly, as he saw how Dan tug up his sleeves and put his hands onto Eddie's stomach, who then flinched at the mere touch of his fingers. And it didn't get any better (even worse) when Dan started probing his stomach.

Within seconds, Venom switched from "curiosity" to combat mode and bared his fangs and snarled menacingly, as he manifested himself in his serpent form and glared at Dan, who shrieked in shock at the sudden change of the Klyntar's mood and form and he staggered backward and away from him.

**"You hurt him!"** the alien growled and his eyes sparkled with pure hatred, as he hissed at Dan.

"Woa, woa, woa! Calm down, Ven! He didn't hurt me! Everything is fine!" Eddie said, trying to hold his friend back, who looked like he was about to devour Dan with one powerful bite.

**"Don't lie to me, Eddie!" **the alien said and hot drool was already dripping from his chin, as he growled once more, baring his razor sharp fangs, ready to bite Dan's head off would he dare to come any closer.

"I am not lying to you. It just tickled a bit. Nothing bad."

The confusing was right back on the Klyntar's face.

**"Tickled? What's that?"** he asked with a skeptical look into Eddie's direction.

"You have never heard of that?"

**"No. What is this?"**

"Uhhh...Doc? A little help here?"

Venom turned his head back to Dan, who shuddered at the piercing gaze he received from the symbiote or how he bared his fangs at him again. Nevertheless, he tried to calm down again and he even dared to get closer to the examination table.

"Why don't you explain it yourself?" he heard Anne ask, with much amusement in her voice and she still didn't seem to be worried at all.

"Why should I do that when we have an expert in the room?" Eddie replied and he gave Dan a mischievous grin.

Oh man...why him?

"There's not much to explain," the doctor began, as the alien's white eyes turned to him again and they looked at him with a mixture of skepticism and curiosity, as he had started to relax, after making sure that his host hadn't been harmed.

"Even we humans don't know much about it. It's just a light touch that overstrains our nervous system in some parts of the body and this overstimulation eventually causes the person to fight against it and tries to escape from the touch. If the person can't do that, the reflex to laugh kicks in. No one knows why."

**"So it doesn't hurt?"**

"No. But it's also not very comfortable for many people."

**"Does that work on all humans?"**

"Oh, yes," Anne said, as she rose from her seat, stood behind Dan and with a quick movement, she shoved her hands under his arms and began to tickle him. Within a few seconds, Dan pressed his arms against his sides and started laughing and squirming in his girlfriend's grip, trying to escape and protect himself at the same time and Venom understood nothing at all and confusedly he looked at Anne, who grinned at him.

"See? It's really not bad. It doesn't do any harm to anyone if you don't overdo it. Many people do it to have fun and make others laugh. Parents use it to play with their children. Couples use it to tease their partners a little, friends do the same to each other and so on. It's something that can be fun if you don't overdo it. So nothing bad," the young woman tried to explain, as she stopped tickling Dan and apparently Venom seemed to gradually understand what this strange phenomenon was used for.

Interesting. He would take a closer look at this at some point and when he looked back at Eddie, he gave him a big, toothy grin, which made his host shudder, since he probably already knew in what kind of a shitty situation he had gotten himself into.

"Don't give me that look, Ven!" he growled as he guessed what his curious alien friend was up to. It didn't get any better when he saw how Venom was licking his teeth in anticipation and a strange twinkle appeared in his big white eyes, which never meant anything good.

**"How exactly does that work again?"**

Eddie's eyes widened.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Don't you dare, man!"

Looking for help, the young man looked first to Anne, but she just grinned at him mischievously, before his eyes went to Dan, but even on his face he could see a small grin, which he tried to hide behind his professional facade. Slowly he approached him, certain that he was no longer in danger, but before he could even lay his hands on Eddie's stomach, as he wanted to continue the medical examination, the journalist was already grabbing his wrists and pushing his hands away from his body.

"Come on, Eddie. I just want to continue the examination, that's all."

"Of course you want to do that! And you think I believe you?" the reporter hissed and his eyes seemed to pierce him. But Dan wasn't intimidated by this at all. Quite the contrary, for his amusement grow and became more visible on his face, as he tried to wrench his hands free from his patient.

"You can trust me. I just wanna check your stomach, that's all."

"No!"

"Oh, come on now, Eddie. Don't tell me you are scared of me? You are a bit too old to be scared of a doctor, aren't you?"

That bastard…

The journalist felt how laughter was bubbling up inside his stomach already, but he tried to keep it in and instead he looked angrily at the doctor, who just smirked knowingly at him and when he looked back at Anne, he couldn't expect any help from her either, for she just grinned herself at the funny situation. And his symbiote also didn't look like he wanted to help him. Quite the contrary, for he was just smirking and watching the spectacle with great curiosity and amusement in his big eyes. Great!

"No, no, no, nohohoho Dahahahan stohohohop!"

**"I don't understand that. Why is he laughing already? You don't even touch him!"**

"That's because his brain is anticipating the sensation and some humans can feel so called "phantom tickles" before the real tickling starts."

**"Ohhh, I see. Heh…you humans are weird creatures…"**

"Apparently you have seen enough different life forms to compare us with, huh?"

**"You have no idea how much I've seen already…"**

Dan shuddered at the mere thought of this or the fact, that they've never been alone in space in the first place. He and Venom needed to sit down and talk at some point, so he could tell him more of this. But as for now he was trying to focus back on Eddie and his work and when he managed to wrench his hands free and moving them to his patient's belly, the reporter shrieked and rolled over onto his side, wrapping his arms around his upper body and bending his legs up to protect himself.

"Come on, Eddie. You're acting worse than a child."

"Screhehehew you, Dahahan!"

**"Now that was not very nice, Eddie. This doctor is just trying to help you."**

Great, even Venom was falling into his back now…

"S-screhehehew you bohohohoth!"

"Dan? If I was in your position, I would not put up with that."

Now even Anne!

"She is right. Looks like we have to do this the hard way, huh, Eddie? Maybe your friend wants to help me with the examination?"

The Klyntar grinned broadly and nodded his head.

**"I would like to help you."**

"Good. Can you hold him down for me?"

**"Sure."**

"NO!"

Eddie's eyes went wide with sheer panic, as Dan rolled him back onto his back and when he felt how a few tendrils grabbed his wrists and pried his arms off of his upper body, stretching them above his head to pin them down there. He tried to bend his legs up, but Venom quickly wrapped a few more tendrils around his ankles and stretched his legs back out and held them pinned to the examination table, so he wouldn't be able to kick anyone.

Great. Just a few moments ago Venom had looked like he wanted to kill Dan and now these two had become best friends within seconds. Fuck!

"No! Guys, come on! This is not fair at all! D-don't do that Ven, please! I thought we were friends?"

**"We _are_ friends, Eddie. Why are you even saying something like this?"**

"Don't take it personal. He is just messing with you," Dan answered, as he cracked his knuckles for a dramatic effect, before putting his hands back onto his patient's belly, who then jumped, as if he had been shocked by a lightning. He had never been tickled before without having the slightest chance of fighting back. This was bad. Very bad! He knew that he was screwed now!

**"Oh, so he doesn't mean what he is saying now?" **Venom's dark voice pulled him out of his thoughts again and his attention was back at these two monsters within seconds.

"Exactly. He is just trying to talk himself out of this situation. This is perfectly normal. Just ignore him."

"Screw you, Dan! And screw your cold fingers too!"

"See what I mean?" the doctor said, grinning and he started probing Eddie's belly, pressing his fingers gently into his abdomen to feel along his intestine and liver. The strong muscles underneath the skin tensed and Eddie shrieked and quickly bit down hard onto his lower lip in a pitiful attempt to suppress his giggling, as he started squirming around in Venom's strong grip. He didn't make this easy for Dan, but the doctor was persistent and never lost contact to his patient and he felt around Eddie's abdomen as good as he could and pleased, he noted that everything was fine there too. But he didn't need to tell Eddie this just yet.

After all, where was the fun in that then?

The Klyntar watched the whole thing with much curiosity and also amusement sparkling in his big, white eyes and the more Eddie reacted, the wider his grin became and a soft chuckle came from his own throat. This was funny to watch and he didn't even know that such a weird weakness existed. He had never seen something like this before, but he liked what he saw there, even if he couldn't quite understand this. His host was grinning from ear to ear, but at the same time he looked like he wanted to murder Dan and he also tried desperately to break free and get away from the doctor's hands, that continued to probe along his abdomen. His muscles tensed, his heart was beating faster and his breathing also quickened. And his mind was a total mess, for he was thinking so many things at the same time, like how he managed to get out of his strong grip, how he could make Dan stop and kick his ass at the same time and he also thought about how embarrassing this whole situation was, especially since Anne was watching the whole thing.

Speaking of Anne…

Another chuckle left the alien's throat, as he turned his eyes to the young lawyer and saw, how she had pulled her smartphone out and was filming the whole thing. Soft giggling escaped her and she seemed to enjoy the funny sight as much as he and Dan did. Only Eddie didn't enjoy it as much as the rest of them did and Venom didn't understand why. He was grinning and a few giggles had started to sneak out of his throat, so why was he ashamed of those reactions? He was happy when he was laughing, wasn't he? Nothing to be ashamed of…

"Come on, Eddie. You are making this really hard for me. Relax and stop moving around so much. I am not able to examine you properly if you keep moving around like that."

Dan's teasing voice pulled Venom out of his thoughts and he looked back at the doctor and shook his head with much amusement, as he saw how he was trying desperately to probe along his host's sensitive belly, who still squirmed around like a worm on a hook, trying desperately to escape from those mean fingers. But he could squirm around as much as he wanted to. He couldn't escape from them and this knowledge was enough to make this whole thing so much worse for him.

**"I don't understand this. Shouldn't this be painful for him if you push your fingers into his stomach like that?"**

"It really depends on how much pressure you use. Look at this."

Dan used a bit more pressure, as he pressed his fingers a little deeper into Eddie's stomach, right where his liver was located. Immediately the grin on the reporter's lips disappeared, made space for something else. His face twisted into a pained grimace, as he arched his back and groaned in pain.

"See? If you are doing it too hard, you will hurt him. But if you lessen the pressure to a gentler touch…"

He didn't finish his sentence, instead lessened the pressure as he had said and the big grin was right back on Eddie's face within seconds and he started squirming around on the table yet again.

**"I think I start to understand this. So, where exactly does this work on a human's body? Only on the stomach?"**

"No, it really depends on the person. Some people aren't even ticklish at all, some are so ticklish that you just need to pretend to tickle them and they will laugh, other's just have a few little tickle spots here and there and won't react much. The tickle spots also differ from person to person. But the most common places, where a human can react ticklish, are the abdomen, underarms, ribs, neck, knees and feet. All places where important organs or veins are located. We assume that tickling is a natural protective reflex to protect all those sensitive areas from being harmed."

**"Sounds plausible, but…why the feet? There isn't anything important there, right?"**

"Good question. We assume that ticklish feet are a result of the fact that we need our feet to feel and to do that, we need many, many nerves underneath the skin to be able to feel the smallest changes on the ground. But nobody can tell for sure why we are ticklish there or on any other body part."

**"Heh, whatever the reason is, it is pretty funny. Right, Eddie?"** he teased, as he looked into his human host's face and saw how he glared fire arrows at him.

"Sh-shut uhuhup you p-parasihihihite and let me gohohohoho!"

**"Stop calling me that!"**

"Yes, Eddie. Stop calling him that."

"You bohohohoth suhuhuhuck!"

"My, my so rude. Hey, Venom?"

The Klyntar looked curiously at the doctor who gave him a big grin.

"How about you help me a little bit with my examination?"

Even Anne chuckled at that and Eddie's eyes went wide with sheer panic, as Venom nodded his head eagerly.

**"Yes, I would like to do that. What should I do?"**

"How about you check on the lymph's underneath his arms?"

"OH HELL NO!"

**"Oh hell yes!"**

"Fuck you both!"

Dan and also Venom ignored the insult and Anne just laughed, as she stepped a little closer to get all of this on video. She would so send this to Eddie later…

**"How am I supposed to do that?"**

"Just do this," Dan said, as he lifted his right arm and pressed the fingers of his left hand into his own armpit to demonstrate Venom the examination. The Klyntar tilted his head with confusion.

**"Why aren't you laughing?"**

"Because it is not possible for me to tickle myself."

**"Why?"**

"Because my brain already knows where I would tickle myself and thus blocks the feeling and the reactions. It only works if someone else is tickling me, as you have seen when Anne tickled me earlier."

**"Your species is getting weirder and weirder."**

The doctor just shrugged his shoulders, before his hands were back on Eddie's belly, probing along the entire surface and deliberately tickling him this time, making it harder for his patient to keep his laughter in, which he still tried to suppress, but failed hard at it, for a few little giggles were still sneaking out of his lips.

"G-goddamnit Dahahahan…ahahaha… f-for hohohohow long do you wahahahant to keep examine my stomahahahahach?"

"Until I am satisfied with the results, of course."

"I hahahahate you sohohoho muhuhuhuch!"

Dan just grinned and he kept going.

He jerked back slightly, as he saw how Venom manifested two clawed hands and led them to Eddie's underarms. That was one hell of an awkward sight and he just shook his head and tried to concentrate back on his work, since he wanted to check on Eddie's organs for real. But he couldn't keep himself from grinning slightly evilly, as he saw out of the corners of his eyes, how Venom's clawed fingers started probing along the sensitive hollows of Eddie's armpits. Gently the fingers rubbed over the skin, always careful not to hurt him with those sharp claws and the reporter lasted for a total of three seconds, before his laughing fit broke out of him.

"Ahhhhahahaha…Shit! Shit! Shihihihit! Nohohoho! V-Venohohom! S-stohohohop! Nohohot thehehere!"

The alien ignored him and just grinned at Dan, who grinned back at him.

**"Am I doing this right?"**

"Yes, you do."

The alien was beaming at this.

**"Nice!"**

"And? Can you feel any abnormalities?"

He pretended to think about this, as he felt around underneath his host's arms, rubbing slow circles over his skin and grinned at the loud shriek he received for that.

**"Hmm, I am not sure."**

"Maybe go a little deeper?"

"NO! AHHH! SHIT! YOU FUHUHUCKER! STAHAHAHAP!"

The Klyntar found himself laughing softly at those funny reactions he received for his tickling. Apparently he was doing it right, looking at Eddie's reactions and all those funny noises he made, whenever he pressed his forefingers a little deeper into his skin and still rubbing slow circles around it to be able to feel for his lymph's. Or at least, he _pretended_ to feel for his lymph's. In reality he wanted to make this "examination" as ticklish as possible for him.

Hmm speaking of examinations…didn't Eddie tell him that humans believed aliens would abduct them, just to examine them on board of their space ships? Well, here he had a real life experience with an alien examination.

That thought was so ridiculous that he himself laughed a little louder at this and he kept going, wiggling his claws gently over the ticklish skin now and relishing in the funny sound of Eddie's high pitched laughter or the way his face contorted, as he got lost in his laughter more and more.

"ANNE! ANNE HELP! PLEAHAHAHSE! HELP ME! TH-THESE TWO ARE INSAHAHAHANE! AHAHAHA..P-PLEASE! TH-THEY ARE KIHIHIHILLING MEHEHEHE!" the reporter begged through his laughter, as he arched his back and shrieked, when Dan started probing around the ticklish skin of his lower belly and when Venom's claws dug a little deeper into his ticklish skin, always careful not to hurt him.

The woman just laughed and stepped a little closer, still filming the whole thing with her smartphone and she gave Venom a big grin.

"Maybe check on his ribs too? I have heard they were broken when you guys had this car crash," she said and the teasing tone in her voice was too much for Eddie to handle and he could feel how his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Now that is a nice idea. How about you do that for me, Venom?"

**"With pleasure."**

Wow, not even Anne was on his side anymore and he was totally at their mercy. Great.

And his ex was filming the whole thing. Double great!

He couldn't think of this any further, as he arched his back again and squealed with laughter, as Venom's forefingers stroked slowly down, from his armpits all the way down to his ribs. He rubbed his fingers over every protruding bone, pretending to feel for any injuries and making him jump and squeal and laugh and swear all at the same time, as tears gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard.

**"Hmm, no. No, I don't think I can feel any injuries here," **the alien teased, laughing himself, when his host let out another high pitched shriek, as he had grabbed his ribcage with his hands and was rubbing his thumbs gently over his protruding bones, massaging them, or he squeezed his entire ribcage teasingly.

"AHHH! NO! G-guhuhuhuys…c'mohohohon…y-you had your fuhuhuhun! Pleahahahse stohohohp! Th-thahahat's e-enough nohohohow!"

"Hey, Dan? How about you check on his nervous system too? I mean…after a car crash…not that his brain is damaged, right?" Anne said with a big grin on her face and she waggled her eyebrows, as Dan began to understand what she meant.

"Heh, good idea, Anne. Hey, Venom? Do you want to help me again?"

**"Yes!"**

"Good. Have you ever heard of a Babinski-test?"

**"No, what is that?"**

"Oh, you'll see when you follow me down to his feet…"

Eddie's eyes went wide and he pulled hard on his gooey restraints as he saw how these two tickle monsters moved down to his feet. He curled his toes and tried to stop Dan from pulling his socks off of his feet, but without any success. The socks were gone within seconds and he wiggled his toes, as cool air hit them.

"You are not even a neurologist, man! Don't you dare!"

"I don't need to be a neurologist to perform a Babinski-test on my patients, Eddie. Every doctor can do this. And now…hold still," Dan said as he pulled a small hammer out of the pocket of his medical smocks, with which he could test somebody's reflexes. The end of the handle was pointed, but not sharp and with one hand, he grabbed Eddie's right foot, while he put the pointed end of the handle against the heel of his foot and slowly stroking it up his entire sole.

"OH FUHUHUHUCK! NOHOHOHOHO!" Eddie laughed and he reared up in his bonds and tried to wrench his attacked foot free with all his might, but Venom's tendrils and Dan's hand held it steady and he couldn't escape from the "examination" and had to endure it somehow. Holding his laughter back was impossible now, for he just couldn't stand having his feet tickled and so he just gave in and let his loud laughter flow, even scaring his symbiote with his strong reactions, as Venom winced slightly, but he was still grinning at this funny sight.

"There, see? That's the reaction we are looking for when we perform this test on a patient. See how his toes curl inward? That means that his nervous system is healthy. If his toes curl inward, but if the big toe flexes toward the top portion of the foot, it means that there is something wrong with his brain."

**"I see. So, this reaction here means that he is healthy, right?"**

"Yes. But…to be to one hundred percent sure, we might do a second test…"

Yep, he officially hated Dan right now!

"G-GET AWAHAHAHY FROM MY FEET MAN!"

Again, that blasted hammer handle stroked over his sole, made him feel like he would crawl out of his own skin any second and he full on shrieked, arching his back and laughed loudly, at the strong tickling sensation that crawled up his leg and up into his brain. When he managed to open one of his eyes, he was greeted by Venom's huge grin, as the alien hovered over him and he could feel how his cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

**"Having fun there, Eddie?"** he teased and the reporter wanted to growl at him, but he couldn't do this, as another wave of ticklishness rushed through his nervous system, as Dan switched over to his left foot and repeated the test there.

"His nerves are perfectly healthy on this foot as well," Dan said and Eddie could hear much amusement in his voice.

Venom quickly turned around and went back down to his feet again.

**"Do it again. I haven't seen it!"**

"Sure."

"NOHOHOHOHO!"

Dan ignored him and stroked the tip of the hammer handle again over his sole (veeeeery slowly of course) and Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back in laughter.

"DAHAHAHAN PLEAHAHAHSE…STOHOHOHOP THIHIHIS SHIHHIT!"

The Klyntar chuckled and he was highly amused by the sight of how Eddie's toes clenched, as Dan stroked this metal thing over his sole over and over again; just to tease him a little bit. The sound of his host's laughter was getting more hilarious the longer he was tickled and it also grew in volume and pitch, until Eddie was reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess, squirming around on that table like a worm on a hook, desperately trying to free his legs and pull his feet away, but he couldn't do this, for Venom held him steady.

**"Does all humans react this way, whenever you do this to them?"**

"Not all. But a lot of them. I've got a lot of ticklish patients, but our Eddie here…he is one of the worst," Dan said, grinning and he stroked the tip of the hammer handle over the slightly pink sole again, making his patient shriek loudly.

"Ahhh! Shihihihit! C-come ohohon Dahahahan! Thahahat's e-enough nohohow! Stohohohop!"

"Hmm, I don't know, Eddie. I just want to make sure that I didn't miss anything. How about we do this test again?"

Said and done…

"Nohohoho! P-pleahahahase guhuhuhuys…ehhhh, NO! S-stohohohop! GAH! A-Anne pleahahase…do somethihihihing!"

"But I am doing something already, Eddie. I am busy filming all of this."

"W-why are you even doihihihing thihihis?"

"The day will come where you feel sad and then you can look at this and see how happy Dan and Venom made you and I am sure you won't feel sad any longer then."

Oh god, that sounded so damn wrong and oddly her words made him laugh even harder…or was it the sneaky finger, that wiggled inside his right armpit, as she stood beside him to grin at him, tickle him and film him all at the same time?

In the end, he didn't even know how many times Dan repeated the "examination" on his feet, or how many times he let Venom try it on his own with this damn claws of his, or how long Anne teased his armpits, his ribs and even his belly, before they pulled away from him and finally released him from his bonds. The moment they did so, he was more than grateful for that and for being able to stop laughing like a maniac. He didn't even dare to open his eyes and to look at them. Not even to Anne, knowing that she was still filming the whole thing and just hearing her snickering at him made this all so much worse for him. But he knew that the real nightmare had just started, for Dan had just explained to Venom how he could wreck him whenever he wanted to do that. Fuck!

He tried not to think about this, when he finally opened his eyes and sit up again, trying to avoid eye contact with Venom, who was grinning broadly at him, as he watched him and how he was rubbing his feet, before putting his socks back on, still blushing while doing so.

"Are you done now?" he growled, as he looked at Dan, who disinfected his hands not far away from him and who was still grinning slightly.

"Not quite yet. But you can relax. We are done with the "tickly examination" if that's what you wanted to know."

And Eddie's head looked like it was about to explode from embarrassment, making Dan, Anne and even Venom laugh.

But Dan kept his promise not to tickle him any further during the rest of the check-up. He examined his reflexes (again with that blasted hammer!), measured his blood pressure and wrote an ECG, before finally making an ultrasound scan of his heart.

The results were really impressive, because everything seemed to be back to what it was before. Eddie's organs were no longer atrophied and most of all his heart was healthy and strong.

"I would just take another blood sample to make sure that your liver enzymes are back to normal. Would that be okay for you or should I be worried that your buddy would bite my head off when I do this now?"

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you if you explain everything to him first," Eddie grinned, lying down on the examination table once more and he waggled his eyebrows, as Dan rolled his eyes and silently took out a cannula from a small shelf.

"All right then. What I'm doing now is going to hurt Eddie a little bit. But since he's a grown man and no longer afraid of needles, he'll endure it like a man, right, Eddie?"

Now it was on Dan to grin, when he saw the slightly worried look in his patient's eyes, as he used a Tourniquet on his upper arm vein. The stinging smell of disinfectant reached his nose, as Dan disinfected his skin and then put the needle into the right position, but without piercing the skin yet, since he wanted to tease Eddie a little bit, as he watched him and his reactions.

"Oh please... I'm not scared of needles," the journalist replied, turning his head to the side seconds later and looking at the wall, making Dan and even Anne laugh. Venom didn't really understand what they thought was so funny. Instead he kept staring at Eddie's arm and what Dan was doing to him and he growled softly, as he saw how the Doctor shoved the needle through his skin and Eddie whimpered softly, as the sharp pain rushed through his nervous system. But he endured it bravely, didn't even flinch and let it pass, until Dan had three ampoules full of his blood and then pulled the needle out of his arm and put a band aid on the little wound.

"Press down on it for a few more minutes. Then you can get dressed. I'll send you the results later this week," Dan said, sitting back at his desk, typing some things into his computer, as he turned back in his chair and smiled at Eddie...and raised an eyebrow in astonishment as the journalist only grinned at him.

"It's not necessary. Look," he said and he took the band aid from his skin and Dan couldn't believe his eyes, when he didn't even see a small spot of blood on the skin, where he had just pierced the needle through. As he raised his head again to look at Eddie, the alien grinned knowingly at him.

"I seem to have underestimated your friend. He looks after you very well."

Venom licked his fangs with delight, proud of the compliment and he had been less hostile to the doctor for some time, which Dan greatly appreciated.

"Sure, Ven is taking good care of me. And you know what, Dan?"

"What?"

Eddie grinned and something sparkled in his eyes, which the doctor didn't like at all.

"Next time you can examine him too."

Just the idea made him shudder.

"No thanks, Eddie. I renounce it..."

"What's up, Doc? Scared?"

"Oh please…I am not scared…"

Without warning, Venom opened his huge mouth and let his voice be heard in the form of a threatening roar, whereupon Dan cried out like a girl.

And not only Anne and Eddie couldn't stop laughing anymore.

"Heh, not scared, huh? Looks like you lied to us, Doc~," Eddie said in a sing-sang voice, but his grin quickly vanished, as Dan threw a smug look into his direction, after he had calmed down.

"If someone should be scared here, it's you and not me. I mean…look at your friend and how he is looking at you!"

And Dan was right, because Venom looked at him with such a big, shit-eating grin, that Eddie shuddered.

"Something is telling me that you have a lot to laugh about later."

Just the mere thought of getting tickled by Venom made Eddie's stomach tingle.

"But as we all know: Laughter is the best medicine. Right, Eddie?"

"Oh, will you shut up already?!"

"No. No I won't shut up. I even suggest your friend that he will give you two or even three times of tickling per week. Or maybe even more? Depends on how grumpy you are."

"What the hell, Dan?!"

Venom licked his teeth again and chuckled, as he grinned at his host, who looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

**"We like this plan."**

"See? He likes it. Perfect."

"No, he doesn't like it!"

**"Yes, I do!"**

"No, you don't!"

**"Yes, I do! This tickling stuff is very entertaining for us."**

"Oh yeah? We will see how entertaining you find it, if I use it on _you_!"

Silence.

"…..You are ticklish, aren't you?"

**"I don't know, Eddie."**

Now it was on the reporter to grin.

"You don't know? Well, there is only one way to find out, huh?"

**"Maybe, but first it will be _you_, who will be laughing!"**

"No way, man!"

"Doctor's orders, Eddie."

"Shut up, Dan!"

The journalist grumbled and buried his face into his hands.

"Just look what you have done!"

"What _I_ have done? But wasn't it _you_ who told me to explain this to your friend? You better not blame me for this, Eddie. I just did what you told me to do."

"He is right, Eddie. You were the one who told him to explain this to Venom," even Anne said with a big grin on her own face.

"I just hate you. All of you…" the reporter mumbled, as he ran his hands through his face.

But even his own lips twitched up into a small smile, as he heard his friends laughing at his not so serious words.

The most beautiful sound in this world; especially after all he went through.

And maybe, juuuuuuust maybe Dan was even right with what he had said and that a little bit of fun and laughter would do him good.

But he would never admit this out loud.

But knowing that Venom could read his mind and that he probably already knew about these thoughts of his…yep…he was screwed…

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note:**  
_Since I myself have to go into the hospital very often due to my own heart diseae, I can totally relate to Eddie here, for some of my own medical examinations can be pretty tickly for me too. I can't stand it when my doctors examine my stomach haha, so this part was much, much fun to write, for I know how this feels. And don't get me started on that Babinski-test, for this is super ticklish (and this is coming from someone who isn't even that ticklish on her feet. That examination even made me shriek when this had to be done to me a few years ago). I tried to keep this as realistic as possible. I hope I did a good job with this ;). And like I said: Feedback is very much appreciated, so please don't be shy and let me know how you've liked it, thank you^^. _


	4. Let's have some fun, Eddie (Humor, K)

Soooo, this is a re-upload, because I have something to announce and I have the feeling that nobody read this story in the first place.

**I've got a new rule when it comes to ALL of my stories on this account; NOT only this specific collection!:**   
Since I only give and hardly receive anything for my hard work (writing AND translating all my stuff just for YOU, my readers!) and this SINCE YEARS!, it is time to change that. From now on I will only upload a new chapter, if the newest upload gets at least two or three comments and/or reviews. And I DON'T mean this one-word stuff aka "cute" for example. I mean real comments! At least one sentence long. I spend weeks, months even to write all of this stuff down and it takes me many, many hours/days to translate it just for you! Now I want something back and I am SICK of the silence in this community! Nothing is for free in life and same goes for my stories from now on. I only demand some feedback. This is not much! So it is up to YOU from now on if I upload more or not. If you have a problem with this rule, you are free to unfollow me :).

**As for this story:**  
This is just another super silly idea of mine, which I just had to write down.  
Seriously, even I felt sorry for Eddie in here.  
Since I don't want to spoil anything, read for yourself ;)

**Summary:**  
Eddie and Venom visit an amusement park together,  
as Eddie has landed a job there and he had to conduct an interview with the park owner.  
A standard job that Eddie wants to end very quickly and then only wants one thing:  
drive back to his hotel. But a certain extraterrestrial friend has other plans in mind...

* * *

**Let's have some fun, Eddie**

The sun burned mercilessly down on him and even the wind didn't bring much cooling, as he slowly approached the amusement park on his motorcycle, which was his destination.

The wind smelled of salt and seaweed, as the amusement park was not far from a bay and luckily he was greeted by a slightly cooler breeze, coming from the sea when he arrived a little later and parked his motorcycle in front of the park entrance.

When Eddie got off his bike and wiped the sweat from his forehead, he regretted accepting this job immediately, because it was scorching hot and there was hardly a breeze blowing on this day. He hoped that he could quickly finish the interview he had to lead here and that he could drive back to his hotel as soon as possible and back to San Francisco the next day.

The amusement park was brand new, had opened its doors only a week ago and Eddie had accepted the assignment to conduct an interview with the owner of the park and ensure good publicity for him.

In itself, a simple job that would bring him a decent bar of money, but there was a little catch on the whole thing...

**"Wow, what is that, Eddie? We have never seen anything like this before."**

He was not alone anymore...

Venom manifested a small tentacle with big white eyes and huge fangs and the Klyntar pushed his head out of Eddie's T-shirt collar to look at the entrance of the huge amusement park and the journalist growled and gently pushed his head back under his shirt.

"Damn, V. I told you to hide! Nobody should see you!"

The answer consisted of claws that pinched his side briefly and not very gently, making him flinch and growl again.

**"Relax Eddie. Nobody will see me. Besides, nobody is watching us here anyway."**

Where he was right, he was right, because when Eddie entered the amusement park (thanks to his press card, he didn't even need to pay admission), no one really paid any attention to him. All of them had only eyes for the various games and attractions the park offered and even Eddie was amazed when he looked around.

So far, he hadn't seen many amusement parks from the inside, not even as a child, since his parents had almost never taken him to such places. But if he was honest, it didn't matter to him now. He didn't like the masses of people that were running around in these parks, and today it was no different, even if there were still few visitors compared to other parks. But that was probably due to the heat. And when he looked at the roller coasters and other rides, he shuddered. Especially when he saw how high most of these rides were. No power in the world would get him into one of those things!

A soft, slightly mean-sounding laugh sounded in his head, making him grit his teeth.

**"Are you sure~?"** he heard Venom's dark voice inside his head and he thought he could clearly hear the broad grin from the spoken words.

"You shouldn't even think about that, V!" he growled, for which he earned another laugh and once again sharp claws pinched his left side.

**"You should relax, Eddie."**

"I relax when you finally stop pinching me!"

**"Fine...deal..."**

For a moment it was quiet, until...

"OUCH! Are you crazy?!"

Some passersby looked at Eddie in surprise, who jumped forward as if stung by a wasp, swatting his hand against the side where Venom had just bitten him not very gently. He blushed and preferred to move on quickly to save himself a little bit of his leftover pride.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled when he was sure nobody would stare at him anymore; as if he was a madman who had broken out somewhere.

**"You said I should stop pinching you."**

"And instead you are biting me?"

Again, that dark laugh sounded inside his head, making him shudder even in the summer heat.

**"I'm bored. We're here in such a nice place, Eddie. Let's do something crazy!"**

"Oh no! No, no, no! Absolutely no way! I'm going to do this interview now and you'll keep quiet, do you understand?"

**"Define quiet."**

Wow, seriously?

The young man growled.

"That means: no pinching, no biting, no tickling, no conversations during the interview, no taking control over my body and make me look like a complete idiot, no..."

**"May I at least exist?"** Venom interrupted him.

"You can, but you should stay quiet. Did you understand that?"

**"Hmm, only if we check out this interesting place afterwards."**

"Absolutely no way!"

**"Then I will not stick to your weird rules!"**

Oh man, if someone had told him before how hard that would be...but then...he never had a choice in the first place...

"Okay, okay, I give up, Venom! You won! After the interview, we check out the park and then we drive back to our hotel. Deal?"

The Klyntar pushed his little head out of his T-shirt collar again and grinned at him broadly and victoriously.

**"Deal!"**

Eddie just sighed and he moved silently to the park owner's office.

The park owner was already waiting for him when Eddie opened the door and he greeted him warmly and offered him something to drink, which Eddie gladly accepted. An ice cold Coke worked wonders at these temperatures and he had to admonish Venom in his mind not to do anything stupid and he promised him, that he would get him a cold Coke later. It had once happened that Venom had simply drunk one of his drinks without Eddie noticing it. Venom had just manifested himself out of his hand, emptying the glass all at once and Eddie's face had been priceless, when he'd found the empty glass a little later and a Klyntar who couldn't stop laughing anymore. He definitely didn't want to repeat that!

But to his great surprise, Venom behaved exemplary throughout the interview. There were no interruptions or teasing and Eddie felt he had his body back for himself had it not been for the feeling that he felt since the alien had bonded with him: the feeling of pure power…

But he didn't want to think about that now and so he focused on getting the interview over quickly.

The park owner answered his questions with great fervor, went a bit too far for Eddie's taste here and there, but he was careful not to voice these thoughts out loud and noted down the most important things he later needed for his article in his little notebook and continued to listen to him attentively.

After a good hour, the interview was finished and the park owner was so impressed by Eddie's calm and professional manner that he promptly gave him a VIP pass that would give him access to all the rides and other fun activities, all without paying anything. Drinks and food included. He also got a Cap with the logo of the park, a lanyard and when he wanted to give him a T-shirt with the park logo printed on it, Eddie had to intervene, quickly expressed his thanks, grabbed his documents and said goodbye to the park owner; otherwise he would have spent another hour with him in the office, telling him way too many things he didn't even want to know and Eddie definitely didn't want that at all. He just wanted to go back to his hotel, write his article and finish the job as fast as possible and then drive back home.

But there was something which he had almost forgotten about...

**"Didn't you promise me something earlier, Eddie?"**

If he was honest, he had hoped that Venom would simply forget that he had promised him to explore the park with him after the work was done. And how should the Klyntar forget about this? He was literally inside his head...

**"Exactly!"**

Eddie only grunted as a small tentacle manifested and a little later Venom's little head stuck out of his shirt, looking at him and grinning broadly at him as he saw the Cap his host was carrying on his head now.

**"Fancy."**

"Oh, shut up..." the young man murmured and he was trying to take that ugly thing off his head, but Venom stopped him from doing so, by holding it firmly in place with one of his tendrils.

**"It protects your feeble human body from the sunlight. You should wear it."**

Ouch! How kind...

"Yeah right! Suddenly you care about that I protect myself from the sun. But only since I wear this ugly thing on my head."

Venom's grin became even wider at these words and a little bit meaner.

**"Exactly! And now let's explore this strange place."**

"Strange? Yeah right! And something like this coming from an alien, who has certainly traveled half the universe and knows many different civilizations and planets I can't even dream of. But of course, an amusement park is strange..."

**"We've never seen anything like this on any planet, Eddie."**

"So? What did you see instead?"

**"You don't want to know that…"**

And just the way the Klyntar emphasized these words made Eddie shudder and he decided not to ask any further questions and concentrate back on the park instead. It was such a beautiful day and he didn't want to ruin it by such dark thoughts and so he turned his full attention back to his surroundings and immediately pulled out his smartphone, because if he already went on a tour through the park, then he could also take some photos of the more interesting attractions. He could later sell these photos to his client.

"Well then...what do you want to do first?" he asked his symbiote, who looked around briefly and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and Eddie had to grin slightly at this funny sight.

**"How about we get something to eat first? Breakfast is already a long time back..."** Venom said with a big, toothy grin on his face.

Of course he had to start with this now...

But Eddie didn't even get the chance to protest, because the moment he opened his mouth to say something against it, his own stomach growled, which made even Venom grin widely.

**"Well, lunch is it then..."**

And, for once, the reporter didn't protest, as the Klyntar took control over his body and led him to the next best place to get some delicious looking food...

Half an hour later, the two friends had had some nice lunch and were back on the road and Venom could hardly get enough of all the interesting attractions and crazy rides around him. He watched people doing strange things, throwing balls at a pyramid of empty cans and laughing with pleasure whenever they hit any. If they caught all the cans, some of them even got strange things as some kind of reward. His eyes sparkled as he saw this huge, fat plush thing that a little terran child got.

**"Eddie? What's this?"**

"What? That over there?"

**"Yes."**

"These are stalls where you can play different games and if you're lucky you even win something."

**"Can we try that out?"**

"Sure, if you want to. But don't be disappointed if you don't win anything."

A clear provocation; Venom knew that and he growled quietly, taking control over his body again and leading Eddie to the nearest stall.

The reporter raised an eyebrow in question.

Can knockdown? Really?

To his surprise, he didn't have to pay anything when the owner of the stall saw his VIP pass. He got three soft balls which he needed to throw at the pyramid of cans. His arm was lifted up by an extraterrestrial force, since Venom was still in control of him and he grinned slightly.

_Well then, show me what you've got, buddy,_ he spoke to him in his mind, but the alien didn't answer him, because he had to concentrate. He kept his target in his eyes, adjusted Eddie's arm and the reporter stopped grinning when Venom knocked the entire pyramid down with a single try and the owner of the stall was speechless for a moment, before clearing his throat and then looked again as if he didn't care for that in the slightest. But the amazement in his eyes spoke volumes!

"Wow, not bad, Sir. So far you are the first person who knocked these cans down in one try. Are you a professional or something like that?"

"Not really. I just had outrageous luck."

**"Sure you had that..."**

He had to gather all of his self-control not to roll his eyes at that.

"Choose a price. No matter what it is."

_Did you hear that? Choose something. You were the one who knocked the cans down._

**"Hmm...how about that?"**

_Are you freaking serious?_

**"Yes! Don't forget: _I_ knocked the cans down..."**

The big, mischievous grin was practically audible in Venom's dark voice and only reluctantly Eddie pointed his finger at the thick, white plush unicorn with the pink mane, which sat in a corner behind the owner of the stall and chewed on a chocolate cookie and thus was getting even fatter than it already was.

"You want the unicorn?"

"Yes..." Eddie grumbled and he cleared his throat in embarrassment as the man in front of him skeptically raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any further question and just gave him his grand prize.

"Have fun with it," he shouted after him, grinning, as Eddie turned around quickly and walked away fast.

"I hate you..." he mumbled as he heard Venom laugh softly and he felt how his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

**"You don't hate me."**

"Yes, I do!"

Again claws pinched him.

**"No, you don't! End of discussion!"**

"Oh, bite me!"

**"Maybe later."**

Eddie clapped his hand over his face and shook his head in disbelief.

This symbiote was too much for him...

But if he thought it couldn't get worse, Venom taught him something better, because at some point he had discovered all the interesting looking rides. Especially since Eddie had to go into this direction, because he still needed some good photos. He was photographing a huge swing ship, when Venom peeked out of his T-shirt collar and looked at the carousel with sparkling eyes. The few people, that were sitting inside the swing ship, screamed with happiness (some, perhaps with fear) as the ship swung back and forth. But not very high though, since the wild ride was probably just coming to an end already.

**"Hey, Eddie?"**

"Forget it!"

**"Oh, come on, don't be a wimp. Let's try this out!"**

"No way, man!"

**"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase~."**

"Did you see how high this thing is?"

**"Not as high as this skyscraper you once stood on."**

"Yes...On which _you_ have brought me on!"

**"You wanted to go up there!"**

"But not that high up!"

**"Please, Eddie. This is not high at all. Besides, it looks like sooooo much fun."**

The reporter remained stubborn, taking a picture and telling him again that no power in the world would be able to get him there.

**"Coward!"**

"Then I'm a coward. I don't care!"

**"Nothing bad will happen to you. I will take care of you and you know that."**

He was silent for a moment, trying to ignore Venom's begging as best as he could, but this was easier said than done, since it was literally inside his head. And somehow he started to feel bad, because he had never seen Venom as excited as at that moment. He was like a small child: bright eyes, a big grin on his face and he was almost exploding with excitement. How could he spoil his fun by saying no? Besides, Venom had done so much for him, had even saved his life...and not just once. And now, when he thought about it, he had never really thanked him for that.

Venom had courageously fought Riot, though he had feared him.

Then he could also manage to jump over his own shadow and go into a harmless swing ship...

**"Is that a yes?"**

And, as so often, Venom had to poke around in his mind, of course. Eddie just muttered something to himself and finally nodded his head. A wave of joy swept through his entire body, clearly coming from Venom and the Klyntar didn't wait too long when he regained control and led Eddie to the carousel where the passengers were coming from. To his horror, he also seemed to be the only passenger, as the other visitors went to the other rides and on general there were not that many visitors in this park today. No wonder, for it was still quite early in the day and most people were waiting until the evening and until it was a little cooler, before they set off to visit such a park at this time of year.

A young woman greeted him warmly...at least she wanted to do that, but when she saw the big unicorn in Eddie's arms, she raised an eyebrow questioningly and the reporter could see her biting her lower lip and trying so hard not to grin at him.

"Do you want to take this with you?"

"Do I look like that?"

And at that moment, she couldn't hold back her grin anymore.

"Should I rather take care of your unicorn?"

Oh man...later he would SO kick Venom's ass for that!

**"I wouldn't even try that if I were you. And now give her this plush thing and let us get in this interesting vehicle."**

_This "interesting vehicle" is a so called swing ship, Sherlock,_ he told him in his mind and he didn't even notice how Venom led him to a place that would later make sure that he would be at the highest point of the swing ship.

The reporter raised an eyebrow in question as the young woman stood in front of him a little later and pulled down the big, heavy safety bar and then strapped it down as well and then she went away, grinning and wishing him a lot of fun (with a wink) after she had made sure that everything was firmly in place.

Since when did swing ships have such safety precautions for the passengers?

Had to be new...

The doors closed and the platform, above which the swing ship hovered, was lowered and a loud hoot (which made Venom hiss as it was too loud for him) announced the start of the ride. Eddie looked around and saw that he was really completely alone in this thing. Well...not quite alone...and only then did he realize that he was also sitting at the highest point. It really couldn't get worse anymore...

When Venom was sure no one would see him, he manifested himself as a small tentacle from Eddie's shoulder and grinned broadly, as the ride began to move. Slowly it began to swing back and forth and Eddie was already clinging to the handles of the safety bar and closed his eyes, as it slowly went higher.

**"Open your eyes, Eddie."**

"Are you crazy? No!"

**"You're missing out on the best part! Just look at that view."**

"No thanks!"

**"Spoilsport…"**

For a moment there was silence between the two friends, broken only by the sound of the swing ship and the sound of the wind and Eddie quickly realized that opening his eyes was not such a bad idea, for the longer he kept them closed, the stronger the feeling of nausea in him grew. Every time the swing ship swung up a bit higher and stopped in the air just to swing back, he had the feeling that his lunch (and also his breakfast) would come out of his ears at any moment and eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, took all his courage and opened his eyes...and screamed, as he opened them just when they had arrived at the highest point. Frantically his eyes went from left to right. He saw the expanse of the sea to his left and the amusement park to his right and his fingers closed so tightly around the handles that his knuckles turned white. Panic spread in his wide-open eyes and once again he screamed.

Only vaguely did he hear Venom laughing next to him.

The Klyntar grinned like a Cheshire cat and enjoyed the wild ride more and more. His mouth was open a bit, his long tongue was fluttering in the wind as they became faster and faster. Beside him, he heard his host scream, as they swung even higher and were about to reach a loop. The highlight of every swing ship ride. From this point on, it could only get better. But not when it came to this swing ship. If Eddie had known beforehand what a hellish machine he had gotten into here, he would have never agreed to this, because this swing ship went further than all the others that existed. This one went into a full loop...over and over and over for minutes.

Eddie only felt how he was lifted out of his seat and how he got pressed into the safety bar and how his butt lost contact to the seat and he screamed so loud that he was sure he would be hoarse the next day, when they went into the first loop and stood upside down for about a few seconds, before swinging back at an insane pace and into the next loop. Over and over again...

He couldn't even remember how a small tentacle pulled his smartphone from his pocket and pointed it at his face. He was too busy screaming his head off instead of noticing any of his surroundings anymore.

He screamed and screamed and screamed, clawing at his safety bar like a maniac and ramming his feet into the ground, trying not to be lifted out of his seat anymore. And all the while he prayed to everything that was holy and unholy, that he would survive this hellish ride...

After almost seven seemingly endless minutes, the horror ride was finally over and the swing ship slowed down, until it finally came to a complete standstill.

Still, Eddie clung to the handles of the safety bar like a madman. His eyes were still wide open and the horror was still to be seen in them. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, as if he had just run a marathon and been on speed. Cold sweat stained his clothes and he was trembling all over.

It was only when the safety bars opened automatically that he was torn back to reality and he shrieked in shock when he was suddenly free again.

"Is everything alright with you?"

He winced, when suddenly the young woman's voice came to his ears, which had taken his unicorn earlier and had strapped him down before the crazy ride had started. She had just loosened the last seat belt and helped him out of the seat. When she noticed his trembling, she gave him a worried look and Eddie barely managed to get out a few words and assured her that everything was alright and that he would only have to sit down there on the bench that stood in front of the ride, for a moment.

Moments later, he was sitting on the bench, with the unicorn sitting next to him, which a small, barely recognizable black tendril was holding, so it wouldn't get lost. Venom peeked out of his shoulder and grinned at him, as Eddie wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the bench with a low, tortured moan, closing his eyes.

**"That was fun, Eddie. Can we do that again?"**

The look that Venom earned for this comment immediately silenced him and he flinched, when his host scowled at him so darkly, that he was sure he'd intimidated Riot himself with his dark looks.

**"Alright, alright. I will be quiet..."** he grumbled and he preferred to retreat into Eddie's body. Secretly, he helped his host to feel a little better again. He made sure that Eddie didn't feel like having to puke his soul out anymore and he also slowed his heartbeat down until it beat in a normal rhythm again. Eddie had to do the rest alone.

What he also did, because after several more minutes that had passed, Eddie felt better so far that he could get up again and continue his tour through the park. If still on wobbly legs. This ride had really finished him and he growled, as he heard Venom laughing softly, as he was poking around in his head again and reading his mind. It was bad enough already that he was walking around the park with a fat, oversized unicorn in his arms. And then his alien roommate made fun of him, which he clearly did too often lately.

**"Oh, come on, Eddie. It was fun~."**

"Totally…"

This one word was so full of sarcasm that even Venom noticed it and now it was his turn to growl. But it was not long before he shoved his head back out of Eddie's shirt and looked at the rest of the amusement park. Especially the rollercoasters were of great interest to him and he would have liked to try those out too. Especially this one rollercoaster, which had several wild loops, but he was sure that Eddie would kill him, would he drag him into one of those things and so he would rather look at them from the outside. Maybe he could try them out another time? Then, when Eddie felt better again...and when he least expected it...

That thought made him grin again and he chuckled softly.

"Do I want to know what you are thinking about right now?"

**"I don't think you want to know that."**

"It's better for me, isn't it?"

**"Yes."**

The reporter only rolled his eyes and then preferred to focus on his work again and took a few pictures of the rollercoasters he and Venom passed.

When he got his photos, he moved quickly toward the exit, ignoring Venom, who was begging for food again (just thinking of something to eat made him almost throw up) and he ignored all those gaping people as well, who gave him slightly irritated looks, when they saw him with the plush unicorn in his arms.

He quickly stuffed the unicorn into the box under his motorcycle seat, threw his notebook and the ugly cap into it as well, put on his helmet and then he swung himself onto his motorcycle.

_I have to get away from here!_ was the only thought in his mind now when he let the engine roar and quickly turned his back on the amusement park.

Only Venom looked after it plaintively...

When the two friends arrived at their hotel, the setting sun was already bathing the country in her fiery red light and fortunately it was not as hot as in the morning and afternoon anymore. But Eddie had no eye for the beauty of nature that evening. He was grumbling and now just wanted to go to his room, throw his sweaty clothes into the next best corner and take a nice bath to wash away the stress of the day.

While he let the bath water in, he put his things onto the small desk which he would later need to write his article. His laptop was already standing on the small desk and he put the notebook and his smartphone next to it, before he put fresh clothes out and hung them over the desk chair. Then he freed himself from his sweaty clothes, before he shuffled into the small bathroom, murmuring and turned off the water, since the tub was already filled enough. He knew Venom and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would manifest himself again and would sit opposite of him in the bathtub and he didn't want to risk a flooding.

But nothing like that happened when Venom manifested and made himself comfortable with a grin. This bathtub was bigger than the miserable thing in his own apartment and so they both had enough space in it. But Eddie ignored Venom as best as he could, only grunting as he looked at him, closing his eyes, leaning back and putting the washcloth over his face, trying to relax a bit. Everything was still spinning before his inner eyes, whenever he closed them. Besides, his arms still ached badly, as he had clung to the handles of the safety bars like a madman for more than seven long minutes. The consequences for this would come tomorrow in the form of nasty sore muscles, which he would certainly feel for a few more days.

Great, just great!

**"You are such a wimp..."**

And of course Venom had to read his mind again and when Eddie took the washcloth away from his face and opened his eyes and looked at him, the alien grinned widely at him, exposing two rows of large, razor-sharp fangs that were no longer able to intimidate Eddie.

He only rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make fun of me and my fear of heights..." he grumbled and he avoided eye contact with his buddy, who continued to enjoy himself at his expense.

**"I was just trying to help you with this problem. That's all."**

"But not like that!"

**"Why not? If you want to get rid of your fear, then you have to face it directly."**

"I'll give it up..."

**"But not me. We'll get rid of your fear soon enough, don't worry about that."**

He dared to doubt that and he didn't want to imagine _how_ Venom wanted to do that. Just how he grinned at him again, couldn't promise anything good for him...

After the bath Eddie felt a little better and he was also able to take care of his work and write the article.

But he couldn't help but still being slightly mad at Venom and that he had convinced him to go on this stupid ride!

**"Now come on. Don't be like that."**

Silence, that was only interrupted by the sound of rustling clothes, as he put on fresh underwear and his sweatpants.

**"I know that you are not really mad at me. I can see this in your mind…"**

Still silence…but not for long.

When a sneaky tendril wiggled under his right arm, Eddie's surprised shriek cut the air and he tried to pull his arms down, but couldn't do this, for he had just wanted to put his T-Shirt on and thus his arms were kinda stuck inside it now and he couldn't move them down.

**"Smile, Eddie~," **Venom teased with a grin and he let his tendril tickle from his armpit down to his ribs and side and enjoying the funny sight, as his host giggled and tried vehemently to pull his arms down, while at the same time trying to lean away from the teasing tendril.

When he had finally managed to pull his shirt over his head, he grabbed the tickling tendril and shoved it away from him with an annoyed growl, but the moment he did so, another one manifested and attacked his other side.

"Dude! S-stohohohop!" he demanded with a cute giggle, as his still free hand tried to grab the other tendril, but soon he could feel two clawed hands underneath his shirt that grabbed his sides and squeezed them teasingly, making him jump backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bed frame and he fell onto his bed and started squirming around on it, as the hands didn't cease the tickle attack.

**"Are you still mad at me?" **the symbiote asked teasingly, hovering above him in his serpent form to look into his face, while leading his hands upwards to tickle his ribcage and grinning broadly, as Eddie let out another cute squeak. He let go of his tendrils, instead wrapping his arms tightly around his upper body, trying to protect himself, but with not much success.

"Y-YES!" he squeaked and he squeezed his eyes shut and finally let his laughter flow, as the clawed fingers scribbled over his bare belly.

**"That's hard to believe, with that big smile on your face, you know that?"**

"Sh-shut uhuhuhup! Y-you b-bahahad Alien!"

**"Why don't _you_ shut up? Or can't you do that, huh? Can't you stop giggling like a little kid, because the big, bad Alien pushes your laugh buttons?"**

The teasing made this all so much worse, made him laugh even harder, as he threw his head back, arched his back and kicking his legs out wildly, pressing his arms closer against his sides, as he felt how Venom's fingers wanted to move upwards again; from his belly, all the way up his ribs and then right under his arms, but the Klyntar had trouble with worming his fingers into his armpits and thus he had to search for another tickle spot.

**"Giving up now?"** he asked teasingly and still with that big grin on his face, as Eddie opened his eyes, looked at him and shook his head no, before he let his head fall back and letting himself fall into his serenity once again.

**"Sooo, does that mean that you are still mad at me?"**

The reporter just nodded his head.

**"Hmm, in that case…now look at those legs. I wonder if they are ticklish too?"**

The tickling hands wandered downwards, squeezing his hipbones teasingly, making Eddie shriek loudly and his whole body jump, before they moved to his thighs.

"Shihihihit! V-Venohohom nohohoho! N-not thehehere!" the young man laughed and he tried to sit up and grab the clawed hands, that were now squeezing his thighs up and down or wiggling their clawed fingers gently behind his knees or squeezing the sensitive spots right underneath his butt.

Yeah, so much for "personal space"…

**"I'll stop tickling you when you stop being mad at me."**

While he was talking, his hands tried to get a hold of Eddie's flailing legs, to get at his bare feet, but the reporter was kicking his legs wildly and squirmed around like mad. He had pressed his face into his pillow, clutched his belly and tried to kick at him, when he had managed to grab one of his feet.

Muffled screaming was heard, when claws raked down his entire sole or scribbled over the sensitive skin and Venom had to laugh himself at all those funny noises his host made or when he saw how Eddie started pounding the mattress with his fist.

**"You know…it's not the bed's fault, that you are so ticklish, right?"**

"I hahahahate y-you!"

**"We both know that this is a lie…" **Venom and, grinning and he kept on tickling him.

That game continued, until the reporter couldn't stand it anymore and before he would laugh himself to death here (that though was definitely exaggerated; even he had to admit this) he gave up and assured his friend that he was no longer mad at him.

He was still giggling quietly, after Venom had stopped the mean attack and placed his head on top of his chest, purring slightly as Eddie scratched his head and chin gently.

"Was that really necessary?"

**"Yes!"**

"Come on, man. You tortured me enough today."

**"You were just asking for it…"**

Eddie just rolled his eyes at that, still with a small grin on his lips, before closing his eyes and trying to relax. He had had a hard day behind and he could use some peace now. After all, he could take care of his work later…

But the next unpleasant surprise didn't wait long for him and hit him like a blow when he later sat on his laptop and pulled the data from his smartphone over to his laptop and found a video file that showed his horrified face as a thumbnail. He didn't even want to open the video, but his curiosity was stronger, so he pressed Play...and growled like a hungry wolf, as he watched the video and how he was sitting there in the swing ship, screaming with panic and clinging to the handles of the safety bars like mad. And next to him, Venom had manifested himself out of his shoulder and he could barely stop laughing anymore.

**"What's the problem, Eddie? The video came out good. You can include this in your article too..."**

His right eyebrow twitched dangerously and his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.

"VENOM! I swear that I will kick you so much into your gooey ass that you'll fly back to your home planet!"

But the Klyntar only laughed loudly at this, knowing that Eddie wasn't serious about this threat at all.

It was always so much fun to discover this world together with Eddie.

And he enjoyed every single second of it.

Much to his friend's chagrin at some days.

But Eddie could handle that.

Venom knew that.

He just had to…

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Since I suffer myself from fear of heights, I can totally relate to Eddie here.  
I hate swing ships so damn much. I mean, the regular swing ships are already bad enough, but a swing ship that goes into a full loop? A nightmare!  
And by that way: I didn't make this up. Such a swing ship does exist. I found the video for it on youtube.  
At first I wanted to let Eddie try out one of the roller coasters, but then this swing ship video showed up and I knew what I would chose for him :)  
Well, at least Venom had some fun... XD


	5. Just relax, Eddie (humor - K)

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN VENOM!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**_

* * *

It's been a pretty long time since I updated this and it happened pretty much in these past weeks.  
I moved to the countryside and still need to get used to the new place I live now.  
And I finally found a new job, which is pretty hard for I will start working in a care home soon.  
Lots and lots of changes, but I am happy about it :)

Still found some time to write here and there and this is what came out.

It's another tickling-origin story and my god, it is as silly as all the others I have written so far and guess what?  
I still got ideas for more and I am NOT sorry for this ;P. I just love writing this silly stuff hehehe.

I have written this for a follower of mine who suggested this idea to me on my deviantart Account and Iiked it so much that I just HAD to write this down.  
The basic idea of this was "A massage that turns into lots and lots of tickles" and this is what my brain created XD.

But I think I will go for a more serious story after this...weeeeell...maybe? :XD:

**Warning:** Some swearing in here and a lot of fluff and silliness and tickles ahead, so if you don't like it, then don't read it!

And as always: If you are looking for fetish or even sexual content in general, I have to dissapoint you, because this is something I dislike greatly and what I will **NOT** write! If that's what you are looking for, you will **NOT** find it here and I distance myself from the fetish scene greatly! If you don't like this kind of story in general, then I ask you kindly to leave, thank you.

And again: These two are just **FRIENDS** in my stories and **NOT** lovers and I don't care if they are a couple in the comics. This is the movie and **NOT** the comics! So if you are looking for your weird "symbrock" stuff you will **NOT FIND THIS HERE**!

I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes; english isn't my first language :)  
**And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.**  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you.  
And besides: Comments keep my motivation up to write and upload my stuff^^.  
And comments also show me that you, as my reader, shows sincere interest in my stories. Thank you for the support ;)

* * *

And since I have totally forgotten to answer some comments (sorry guys):

Guest:  
Thank you a lot for your kind comment, really appreciate this :)  
To come to your question about me going to the hospital myself:  
It really depends on how I feel and how much I worry about myself.  
I was born with the Scimitar Syndrome; a very, very rare heart defect and thus  
I have to go to the hospital every year for my check up to be on the safe side.  
Sometimes it can be fun, because all of my doctors are very kind and funny :).  
But I also had appointments that weren't that comfortable, mostly when I have new doctors  
who doesn't know what the Scimitar Syndrome is (hardly a doctor has ever heard of that, so I can't blame them for not knowing what it is).  
Let me say it that way: I am glad to be alive and I am so grateful for the surgery I got as a kid and which made sure  
that life is a bit more comfortable for me, for my disease not only affects my heart, but also my lungs ;).  
(And I hope my doctors won't read this right now when searching for this heart disease because then they would know  
that I am writing these silly stories XD)

cutecookielove:  
Thank you also for your kind comment. I appreciate this a lot :3  
I have to say that sometimes, I have to deal with pretty cheeky doctors and I had a few of them who actually tickled me  
during the examination (of course after they made sure I wouldn't kill them for that XD).  
Even if this may sound silly, but it can relief stress and tension if the mood switches from serious to a bit more fun and playful.  
Like when I get an ultrasound scan done for my heart, it tickles me really, really bad when the doc reaches my rib area and some docs  
use this to their advantage (after making sure I don't mind) to add some tickles here and there to lighten the mood and to  
distract me. Really helps sometimes; at least it's a little help for me, for I am ALWAYS very scared when I have to go to my checkups.

EmeraldMoonGreen:  
Thank you a lot :)  
I think Eddie wouldn't be the only one who would sh*t his pants in such a ride.  
As much as I loved crazy rides when I was younger, but I myself had my limits too.  
I suffer from fear of heights myself, but that never stopped me to try out crazy rides.  
But I NEVER went into a drop tower. Too scared of that. And swing boats are a nightmare for me.  
Tried this out two times and I almost sh*t my pants XD.

Electus8:  
Thank you, glad that you like my stories :)

**And now please have fun reading this^^.**

* * *

**Just relax, Eddie**

Eddie had been thinking about this for a very long time and if he really should do that or not.

Anne had only wanted to do something good for him by giving him this coupon, which promised him a back massage and a foot reflexology in a spa. She had told him that he could use that, after all he had been through and since he had had his birthday last week anyway...

Not a bad idea in itself, but Anne didn't know that Eddie was no longer alone and that Venom was still alive. He hadn't told her yet that the Klyntar had survived the explosion and still lived in his body.

Venom himself had often wanted to urge him to finally tell her the truth, but Eddie had denied and told him to hide whenever he was with Anne. He still needed time before he would find the courage to tell her his not so little secret. Something Venom disapproved of, but he respected, albeit reluctantly, his host's wishes and hid whenever Eddie told him to do that.

Like he did today, because Eddie had opted for the coupon and the visit to the spa and now he was sitting here, in a small waiting area, waiting for his turn. He had already stripped himself down to his underwear and sat there only in his boxer shorts and a fluffy bathrobe. There was hardly anything going on and the few guests, who were there, went straight to the adjoining bathing area. Apparently only Eddie had an appointment for a wonderful massage...

Fortunately, Venom behaved, seeming to stick to the small deal they had made prior to the spa visit. Venom was supposed to keep quiet while he was here, hiding from curious eyes and if he was "a good symbiote and behaved well", then Eddie had promised him to go to Mrs. Chen's small supermarket and buy some chocolate and his beloved tater tots. The alien was a huge sweet tooth and Eddie hadn't needed long before his buddy had agreed to the deal. Just when he thought about that, he had to grin.

A little later a young woman came to him, who led him into the massage room and told him to take off the bathrobe and lie down on the massaging table. She covered his lower body with a thin white blanket, turned on some calming music and spread some oil on his skin, which smelled wonderfully of herbs that made him relax more and more. Skillfully, the tender hands of the young woman moved over his back, looking for tension in his muscles and they also found pretty much of it. Life as a journalist was sometimes tough and exhausting and Eddie had been under a lot of stress lately. This massage was like the revelation for him.

Venom, meanwhile, watched him from his hiding place. Well, more or less. He felt how his host relaxed more and more and how Eddie became sleepy. His pulse slowed down a little, just as his breathing did. His thoughts were clear and he dropped himself completely into the massage. Whatever this woman did to him, it seemed to do him good.

He wanted to ask him what she was doing to him, but he held himself back, since he had promised Eddie to be quiet and as sleepy as the reporter looked like now, he would only scare him, would he ask him through telepathy now. So Venom preferred to observe everything silently and figure out himself what she was doing and why his host was so relaxed.

He heard Eddie sigh calmly, as the woman's hands deftly kneaded his muscles and released the tension in his back muscles, before moving downwards. Briefly she stopped, covering his upper body with the blanket, before she continued the massage on his legs, slowly working her way down to his feet. When she got there, she motioned for him to turn around and lay down on his back. She covered his upper body again and then focused only on his feet. Slowly and skillfully, her fingers worked over his soles, finding the perfect pressure. Not too hard to cause pain, not too gentle to trigger the tickling sensation. It was just perfect and Eddie's eyes closed automatically and he slowly drifted away, dropping completely into the massage, enjoying every single second of it, forgetting everything he'd experienced in the last few weeks.

There was no Riot anymore, no Life Foundation, no Treece and no Carlton Drake...

Again a sigh broke from his throat, louder this time and the masseuse looked up and smiled at him, as she was working on his toes right now. Carefully, her fingers stroked over them, going into the spaces in between, before her thumbs pressed into the skin just below his toes and circled slowly, searching for the pressure points.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very good..." Eddie smiled back and he closed his eyes again and let himself fall.

Only Venom growled softly.

Eddie never allowed him to make him feel good, as he always told him not to touch his "private parts". He didn't even intend to do that! He had only wanted to help him in the last few weeks, but Eddie had denied and now he was lying here, let himself be touched by a completely Stranger and still enjoy it?

Again a growl and a wave of raging Jealousy raced through his body.

Later he would have to have a serious word with Eddie...

* * *

The rest of the day was as calm as it had started.

After his massage, Eddie just stopped by to see Mrs. Chen to do his shopping and get Venom the promised groceries, before his feet carried him back home.

But he sensed that something was wrong, because Venom continued to behave conspicuously quiet. He hadn't exchanged a word with him since the massage and even at home the Klyntar didn't show himself or say anything. Strange.

But Eddie didn't care at first, because he enjoyed the silence in his head. He might love Venom like a brother, but sometimes he could really get onto his nerves and so he enjoyed the pleasant calm in his head and it almost felt like he was alone again.

When evening came and Venom still hadn't said anything, even Eddie got an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. The Klyntar had manifested himself into his serpent form after Eddie had prepared the dinner, but he still didn't say a word to him and he avoided eye contact with him too.

And at some point it was enough and Eddie dropped his fork and scowled at his friend.

"Okay, Venom. What's wrong with you?"

No Answer.

"Did I do something, or why are you playing Mr. offended all of a sudden?"

Still no answer.

"Come on, man, what's wrong? You're acting worse than a little kid."

A growl.

"Seriously. What happened? What did I do?"

**"I don't think that I have to answer that!"** the Klyntar snarled, who still avoided eye contact with him.

"I think you have to answer that, because I have no idea what your problem is!"

And then, finally, Venom turned his head to him and growled right into his face.

**"This weird woman today...she is allowed to make you happy and I am not allowed to do that?"**

"What the…?! Dude! I hope you know how that sounded!"

**"I don't care how it sounded! It's about the principle here!"**

"What principle?"

Venom responded with another growl, but Eddie wasn't intimidated by that at all, just raised an eyebrow questioningly and tried to figure out why his friend was so mad at him. What had he done that had pissed him off so much? He'd kept the deal and bought Venom his favorite food, because he'd behaved all day long. Especially during the massage...wait a second...weird woman who had made him happy?

It slowly dawned on Eddie what was going on and he couldn't help but grin slightly, as he got a faint idea of what the problem might be.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Another growl and Venom turned his face away from him, preferring to concentrate on his dinner instead. He could practically _feel_ Eddie's grin widening.

"No way, man! You are seriously jealous?"

**"I'm not!"**

"Oh, you're _so_ jealous!"

**"No!"**

"Yes, you are! And you know that too..." Eddie teased, grinning broadly at him.

Venom just growled and didn't look at him.

"Stop being so offended and tell me why you're so jealous."

**"I think you know why!"**

"Because of this woman?"

**"Because of what she did to you!"**

"Because of what she did... wait, wait, wait! You're jealous because of a simple massage?"

**"Yes!"**

"Why?"

**"You could have asked me! I can make you happy, too!"**

"Okay, first of all: Stop with this "I can make you happy," that sounds so wrong! And second: why should I ask you for a massage? The whole thing was a gift from Anne, otherwise I would never go there. So relax a bit."

And finally the alien turned his head back to him and his face seemed a little bit more relaxed than before. But Eddie could still see clearly how much this whole situation was bothering him.

**"I could have done that too, if you had asked me! I've seen that you've been in pain for a long time, but I've never been allowed to take care of this. Instead you go to a human who doesn't know you and who takes care of this!"**

"Many people go to another person who doesn't know them. That's perfectly normal, Venom. Such people are there to help people like me when they are in pain."

**"I can do that too!"**

"Okay, okay, calm down, man. I'll ask you next time, okay?"

**"..."**

"Okay?"

**"Yeah, yeah, okay. Deal..."**

"Doesn't sound very convincing to me."

**"..."**

Eddie sighed, putting his cutlery aside and running his hands through his face, before looking at Venom until he returned his gaze.

"You're still pissed at me, aren't you?"

The Klyntar hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head.

Another sigh, louder this time and Eddie quarreled for a few moments with his pride, but in the end he decided to jump over his own shadow.

"Would you be happier if I let you give me a massage?"

Almost immediately, Venom's face brightened a bit. The dark gleam disappeared from his big, white eyes and he grinned, as he nodded his head in response.

"Okay, fine. But there are rules to which you have to stick to!"

**"What rules?"**

"Rule number one: You don't tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

**"Why?"**

"Because I say so! Well?"

**"Yeah, yeah, okay. I won't say anything."**

"Good. Rule number two: Be careful with your claws. Don't slice me open!"

**"Eddie!"**

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit that I was exaggerating. But you know what I mean. And now to rule number three, which is also the most important rule: Don't you dare touching me in my private places, do you understand that?!"

**"Yes Eddie, I understood it even after the hundredth time."**

"I just remind you, because if you don't hold your promise, then-"

**"...then you'll kick me right back to my home planet. Yes, yes, I got that, you wimp!"**

The reporter growled and decided not to say anything anymore, knowing that this wouldn't end well and he didn't want Venom to bite his arm off, if he dared to call him a parasite again.

Looking back at the Klyntar and seeing the widening grin on his face and the anticipatory sparkle in his big, white eyes, Eddie didn't really know if it was such a smart idea to allow him to give him a massage.

But now the cat was out of the bag and there was no turning back and he had to go through it.

Whether he wanted it or not.

Oh man, what had he gotten himself into here?

* * *

Only half an hour later, Eddie was standing in front of his bed and didn't know if he should really get in there or not. He had already taken off his shirt and socks. He preferred to keep his sweatpants on. Just because he wanted to be on the safe side, even if he knew that Venom would follow his rules and that he had no interest in his "private places" in general. But despite everything, he wanted to be on the safe side. Venom was curious and he didn't want that curiosity to get out of hand one day. And besides: He had seen enough Alien abduction movies to know in _what_ this curiosity could end…

A startled cry escaped his throat, pulling him out of his thoughts, as Venom pushed him onto his bed and held him there. He was lying belly first there, murmuring into his pillow, as he heard the Klyntar chuckle, as he manifested himself out of his shoulder and into his serpent form and grinned down at him.

**"Relax, Eddie~."**

Just how he emphasized these words made the reporter growl again. He hugged his pillow with his arms and placed his head comfortably on it, waiting for what was about to happen.

"Don't let me regret this, V..."

**"Never~."**

He flinched, as he felt how two clawed hands manifested and which were carefully put onto his shoulders, pausing for a moment.

Oh man, now he felt like being part of one of those cheap horror movies where people were abducted by aliens and about to suffer hellish torments through their experiments. Not a nice feeling...especially if you could call a real alien your best friend...

He shook his head, trying to banish those thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on what Venom did to him. The hands began to move, stroking slowly and gently over his back, searching for the strong muscles underneath the soft skin and when they found them, the clawed hands squeezed gently but effectively into these places and rubbed firmly over them, like the woman had done it before. They didn't find any muscle tensions, because the young woman had already taken care of that in the morning, but Eddie had to admit that it still felt quite nice what Venom was doing there and he felt himself relaxing a bit more.

**"Feeling good, Eddie?"**

"Hmhm…"

Venom grinned in satisfaction and he kept an eye on his host all the time, studied his thoughts, his reactions and he was satisfied that the muscles under his hands relaxed, that Eddie's heart rate slowed down a little and that he let himself fall into the massage. Apparently he did a good job and his reactions spurred him on to continue. He was doing exactly what he had seen in morning and what this woman had done, always careful not to hurt him with his claws.

His grin grew, as he remembered something: he could do something this woman could never do: he could use more than two hands...

He manifested two tendrils, leading them to Eddie's lower back and then slowly moving to his sides, squeezing his skin and searching for the muscles that started to twitch slightly and...was that a giggle he could hear there?

A giggle meant humans were happy...Eddie was happy and just because of _him_.

This fact alone spurred him on and he manifested a few more tendrils, which began to massage his leg muscles and slowly, very slowly, working their way further down.

Meanwhile, Eddie really had to hold himself back from laughing. It tickled what Venom did to him, but he didn't want to hurt him by telling him to stop. The Klyntar was as happy as never before and Eddie didn't want to destroy the moment, so he lay there, clinging to his pillow and trying to endure it. The massage wasn't bad. Not at all, because Venom was doing a great job, but...those ticklish spots he hit here and there...that wasn't very pleasant and no matter how hard he tried to, but he just couldn't hold his giggling back anymore.

However, Venom seemed to take that as a form of encouragement, as Eddie felt more movement on his back and legs, as more thin tendrils manifested and began to massage / tickle him and slowly it was getting hard to stay still. He gathered all his willpower to keep still, burying his face into his pillow and giggling softly into it, as the tendrils on his sides squeezed a little tighter into his skin, tickling him even more and making his body jump.

**"Is everything okay, Eddie?"** Venom asked, puzzled and he tilted his head, as the young man reached behind him, grabbing his tendrils and pushing them softly but firmly away from his body. He was still giggling and a big grin was now on his face, as he turned his head to one side and nodded.

"Y-yes, everything's f-fine, V. Just...please look for another spot. Not there."

The confusion almost jumped out of the alien's face, but he didn't ask any further questions and just complied. He let the tendrils disappear and instead continued to gently guide his hands over his back, letting them slowly stroke downwards, taking care of the leg muscles, then moving down a little further until they reached his feet. He had seen how much Eddie had enjoyed it when that weird woman had touched those. Would he enjoy it too, if he would touch them in the same way now? There was only one way to find out...

But as soon as he touched Eddie's feet only briefly, his entire body jerked violently and a loud squeak broke through the silence.

"Careful Venom!" the young man shrieked, who then buried his face into his pillow again, giggling adorably. His whole body tensed up and it seemed as if he had to fight with his self-control, as not to pull his feet away.

But why?

Venom didn't understand these reactions at all.

**"Did I hurt you?"** he asked, the confusion growing inside him as Eddie shook his head, giggling even more.

"No, no, you didn't. It's all right, V. Just please...be careful..."

But he was already as careful as he could?

He didn't understand where the problem was.

Later he would ask Eddie where the problem was, but now he wanted to focus on his work, but again Eddie flinched when he touched his feet only briefly, drumming them a little bit against the mattress, as if he wanted to shake him off.

A low growl came from Venom's throat and he grew to his humanoid form and a little later he was sitting next to him, glaring at him, which Eddie didn't notice, as he still hid his face in his pillow and giggled softly into it.

Venom watched him for a moment, before turning his attention back to his host's bare feet and this time he grabbed them with his big hands and held them tight. Again he heard a squeak, but he ignored it this time and he began to move his thumbs, circling them over the soft soles of his feet. He had seen how this woman had done this to him and Eddie had sighed pleasantly. But he got a completely different reaction now, because Eddie's muscles tensed, as he tried to pull his feet away and free them from his strong grip and when he couldn't do this, his giggling turned into bright laughter.

Granted, he was surprised by this strange reaction and at the same time, it pleased him too, because the woman hadn't received such a reaction and for Venom that reaction meant that Eddie was very happy. When humans laughed, they were feeling good and apparently he was doing it right, because the more he pressed his thumbs into the soft soles of his host's feet and let them circle over the tender skin, the louder Eddie laughed and the more movement went into his body. Apparently his host was very happy with what he was doing here.

Perfect! Then he could continue with it...

However, he had to resort to more drastic measures after a few more moments and hold Eddie's feet down with some tentacles, before he could continue with the massage, because the journalist was still trying to pull his feet away with all his might and he had started squirming around on the bed like a worm on a hook.

"Ahhh! Shit! V-Venom! NO! Stohohohohop it!" he squeaked and he turned over onto his back, sat up and tried to reach for the hands, which again started tickling his feet and were just on the way up to his toes, which reflexively clenched.

His alien friend looked at him, totally confused, as he pulled his hands away from his feet, but still didn't release his legs.

**"What's wrong with you, Eddie? Don't you like that?"**

"No, no, that's not it, V. It's just...well...you're...you're tickling me."

The Klyntar cocked his head and the confusion literally jumped out of his face.

**"I do what?"**

"Tickling. It's a touch that makes a human laugh."

The Klyntar was silent and Eddie could see that he was trying to analyze and understand the words he had just heard...and didn't make it.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

**"No."**

"Isn't there something like that on your planet?"

**"I have never heard of such a phenomenon before. What is it used for?"**

"It's not really used for anything. It just happens when our nervous system gets overstimulated by soft touches and makes us laugh. Some people don't mind it too much, some even like it, for others it is pure torture. That varies from person to person."

**"And what about you?"**

"Me? Hmm, I dunno, I've never really thought about that."

**"Can I try it?"**

"Oh no! No, no, no!"

**"Why not?"**

"Because it is unpleasant."

**"But it makes you laugh and aren't you happy when you're laughing?"**

"Yes, but even there are differences."

**"What kind of differences?"**

"There are different types of laughter and this would be forced laughter, so not really real laughter, you got that?"

**"But it's still laughter, isn't it?"**

"Hmm, well, maybe it is."

**"Come on, Eddie. Please."**

He actually wanted to tell him again that he wouldn't agree to that, if Venom hadn't shown him those big, sad eyes that were looking at him pleadingly.

And how in the world could he say no to that look?

He sighed, until he gave in to those extraterrestrial puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, you won. But be careful, okay? Don't overdo it."

He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to that and that he had just allowed an alien to tickle him…

A big grin spread across Venom's face that showed all of his razor sharp fangs.

**"I won't overdo it. Promised."**

Something in Eddie told him that Venom wouldn't keep his word and that he was going to regret his decision, but before he got a chance to protest again, his buddy pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed his right foot with one hand and looked at it questioningly. Apparently he still couldn't quite believe that a touch on that part of the body could make a human laugh.

Great. Now Eddie felt even more like one of those abduction victims from all those cheap alien horror movies...

Well, he couldn't think about this any further, because as soon as Venom's claw teasingly stroked from his heel all the way up to his toes, he bit his lower lip and swallowed his upcoming giggling. He didn't want to make it that easy for his buddy.

Venom watched him with curiosity and grinned broadly, as he once again stroked his claw over the tender sole and when he saw Eddie flinch and how his hands closed around the corners of his pillow and pulled them over his face. A glance at his foot made him chuckle, when he saw how the toes had clenched again and how the whole foot was twitching in his strong grip, whenever he stroked his claw over his sole. He didn't know why Eddie did that, but it was amusing to look at. His claw stroked gently over the small wrinkles that had formed on his skin and he had to chuckle again when his host shrieked loudly and tried to free his foot from his steel-hard grip. Even if he had no idea why he tried to get away from his soft touches, for he knew that he didn't hurt him with his claws right now...

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Venom! Nohohoho! D-don't do thahahahat! AHHH! That tickles! That tihihickles! Stahahahap!"

Of course, Venom didn't stop, because this was way too much fun for him to stop that fast. Ignoring Eddie's pleading, he used his remaining claws to wiggle them slowly and experimentally over his sole.

"GAH! No! Nohohohot that, V! Nohohot your g-goddamn clahahahws!"

Eddie's laughter grew louder and his body started to squirm and he was pulling the corners of his pillow even further down to cover his slightly red face, as he let himself fall into his laughing fit more and more. He jerked and squealed, laughed and cursed, as Venom found more and more ticklish places on his foot and teased them with his claws.

"Stop! GAH! P-please, V! Stohohohop!" he begged, laughing, trying to push Venom's tickling hand away with his still free foot, making even the Klyntar laugh.

**"Ohhh, what is that? Your other foot also demands some attention?"**

Eddie's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his free foot away, as the claws wiggled over the sole of this foot too.

"No! Don't!" he squealed and he managed to sit up and hold the tickling hand with his own hands.

"Stop it!"

Venom stopped with his tickling and gave him a confused look.

**"Is it really that bad?"**

"Y-yeah...the feet are a pretty bad spot for me."

**"And it really doesn't hurt?"**

"No, don't you worry about that. It doesn't hurt at all."

**"But why are you pleading for me to stop then?"**

"It's really hard to describe, V. Some places are more ticklish than others and sometimes it can get too much, because this feeling overstimulates our nervous system."

**"I see. Do you want me to stop?"**

A serious question and Eddie didn't know what to answer. He was torn, because somehow the whole thing was a lot of fun. After everything they had experienced together, it was a nice feeling to laugh loudly and hearty. And it was amusing to watch how something silly and simple as tickling could amaze an Alien so much. But on the other hand, he was worried that Venom would overdo it and not stop in time...

**"I'll take care of you, Eddie. I always do, so don't worry about it. Well? Yes or no?"**

Briefly, the young man considered, before he let himself fall back with a grunt, grabbing the corners of his pillow and covering his slightly red face with it again.

**"Should I interpret that as a "yes "?"**

"Goddamnit, V...just do it..."

The Klyntar chuckled softly upon hearing this and then turned his attention back to Eddie's feet.

**"As you wish…"**

He now took both feet into a headlock, so Eddie couldn't kick him or pull them away. As soon as he did that, he heard the reporter already laughing and he saw how his toes clenched again. Something that made him growl and with his free hand he wanted to grab his toes on one foot and pull them back, but as soon as he touched his big toe, Eddie jumped and squealed loudly. And that reaction, of course, awakened his curiosity even more.

"NOOOO! V! Dohohon't! Not there! PLEASE! Not the tohohoes!" he squealed, laughing and he squirmed around, as Venom ignored his words and kept trying to grab his toes. But since he still couldn't do that without hurting him, he gently and carefully scratched his claws over his sole and grinned slightly evilly, as Eddie shrieked and spread his toes automatically. He quickly wrapped a few thin tendrils around his toes and pulled them back where he held them. More thin tentacles twisted into the spaces between his toes and as he did the same to the other foot and now attacked both feet at the same time, Eddie reared up with a loud laugh and hit him with his pillow or pounded his fists against his muscular back.

"S-stop thahahat you bahahastard! AHH! NO! Thahahahat's nohohohohot fahahahair! AHHH! Sohoho nohohot fahahahair!"

**"Life's not fair in general, Eddie,"** the alien laughed and he manifested a few more tendrils out of his arms that began to stroke over the sides of his feet. Others tickled the heels, the arches and others slowly stroked the tender skin of the soles of both feet. Up and down and up and down...until Eddie dropped back and pounded his fists onto the mattress, as he apparently couldn't stand having his feet tickled. Interesting...That was something that Venom would definitely keep in mind for later use, because apparently he had just found a perfect way to "punish" Eddie whenever he dared to call him a parasite again.

He grinned evilly when he just imagined this.

Ohhh, this would be so much fun...

His eyes went back to Eddie's feet and he watched curiously how his human friend responded to his tentacles, which were still doing a great job on him. They twisted like little worms between his toes, some also tickled his toes directly, which elicited some very amusing sounds from Eddie, as he probably couldn't stand this at all. The skin just below his toes seemed to be extremely sensitive too, for when some tendrils brushed over it, Eddie almost jumped through the roof. Here and there, Venom also used his claws, changing back and forth between both feet, so they both got their fair share of tickling. He was always careful not to hurt Eddie by accident, because his claws weren't meant for such playful activities in the first place...

**"Feeling good, Eddie?"** he teased him, as he turned his head around to look at his friend, who opened his eyes for a brief moment and tried to glare fire arrows at him. But he couldn't do this, when another wave of pure ticklishness rushed through his nervous system and made him roar with laughter, as he let his head fall back into his pillow, arching his back in the process.

He wanted to answer, but couldn't do this, because he was laughing way too hard and he could already feel tears in his eyes, which didn't get unnoticed by his friend.

**"Are you crying?"** he asked and his voice was filled with concern for a short moment, but a look into his host's mind told him that he was fine and that he secretly liked this fooling around a lot and having an excuse to let go and laugh. He was just too proud to admit this out loud and that knowledge spurred Venom on to keep going and within seconds, this big grin was there again and he kept going, for he really wanted to see how much his friend could take. After all, he hadn't sincerely begged him to stop yet…

More and more tendrils manifested and soon Eddie's feet were covered up to his ankles in the black goo. Whenever Venom found a small piece of skin, he stroked his claws over it and grinned, whenever a loud screech filled the air.

"H-HOLY SHIHIHIHIT! Vehehehe! Gahhhahaha! W-what the hehehell are you dohohoing to mehehehe? Th-this is…ahahahawful!"

The alien just chuckled and kept going.

**"That must feel sooooo funny, seeing how much you are laughing right now~."**

"I hahahahate you!"

**"You don't hate me and you know that,"** he teased, before concentrating back on his feet, scratching his claws slowly and gently over a little patch of skin, making Eddie screech between his laughing fit.

"G-godamnit V! AHHH! Nohohoho! You bastahahahard! Stohohohop thahahat!"

**"Stop? With what? Do you mean that? Or that? Or maybe…that?" **

While he was talking, Venom switched between scratching his skin, to poking it or stroking his claws lightly over it and Eddie almost jumped through the ceiling when he did so.

"Stohohop teasing me, mahahahan!"

**"Why? Does it make it worse?"**

Of course he already knew the answer, since he read in Eddie's mind the whole time.

"YEHEHEHES!"

**"Heh, I wonder how long you can stand this?"** he asked, grinning as he turned his head to look at Eddie again.

"Nohohot fohohor lohohohong!" was the answer the Klyntar got for his playful question.

The reporter had long since given up trying to fight back, was just lying there, fingers clenched into the covers and laughing his soul out of his body, as he threw his head from side to side. His short hair was already clinging to his sweaty forehead and he arched his back and screamed, as Venom had probably found a particularly ticklish spot and stayed there for a few seconds, relishing in all those funny noises his host made because of him.

Even if he still didn't understand why his host reacted in this way to these certain touches.

Humans were really weak when he thought about it now. A light touch like this could force a human down to his knees. Weak…

He could feel how much Eddie was trying to free his legs from his steel-hard grip, but he couldn't make it. He could pull on his legs as much as he wanted to; they were trapped and Venom wouldn't let him go anytime soon and that knowledge was enough to make him laugh even harder, what also spurred his buddy on, who chuckled himself, as he read in his mind again.

He glanced at his twitching feet and curiously ran his tongue up the length of one foot, after clearing away his tendrils on that foot and that made his host screech between his laughing fit.

"Holy shihihit Vehehehe! Nohohoho! N-not thahahat! Stohohop thahahat you ahahasshole!"

**"Not so tough now, aren't you, Eddie?" **the alien teased and slowly, veeeery slowly, he licked over the sole again.

"Oh god, V! Ahahahaha…shihihihit! H-have mercy on mehehehe! Pleahahahase! N-nohoho mohohore!"

He ignore him, instead pulling his toes back and licking the ticklish skin right underneath and he couldn't help but chuckle himself, when he heard Eddie shriek again and when he saw out of the corners of his eyes how he trashed about on the bed like a madman.

"S-stop licking my f-foot, mahahahan! AHHH! N-no! C-come, buddy…thahahahat reahahally tihihihihickles!"

**"Heh, not gonna happen, because you are pretty tasty…"**

The slightly rough tongue was totally wrecking him and it was only a matter of a few more seconds, until he really couldn't stand it anymore.

"P-pleahahahase Vehehe…s-s-stohohohohp! Mercy! MERCY!"

The Klyntar chuckled, before he stopped licking his foot and looked at him.

**"Are you giving up?"**

Eddie just nodded his head and squealed once more, as Venom stroked one of his claws carefully and veeeery slowly over the tender skin right underneath his toes.

**"Reeeeeally~?"**

"AHHH! YES! YES! I GIVE UHUHUP! D-DO YOU HEAR THAHAHAT? YOU WIN! YOU WIHIHIHIN!"

The alien smirked even wider, scraping his claws once more over both soles of his feet, before he withdrew his hand and tentacles and released Eddie's now slightly pinkish feet, which were immediately pulled away from him.

But even after he had stopped tickling him, the reporter continued to laugh.

**"Ohhh, just look how happy I made you."**

And Eddie almost exploded with laughter, partly due to Venom's words, partly because his feet were still tingling like crazy and soon the Klyntar joined in his contagious sounding laughter.

One thing the young man had learned that day:

No more massages...especially no foot massages!

**"Come on, it surely wasn't that bad?"**

"You have no idea, V...", the young man said, panting for air, as he had finally stopped laughing like a manic and he wiped mirthful tears from his eyes, before he looked at his friend, who still grinned broadly and mischievously down at him.

"Stop grinning! My stomach hurts now and all of this just because of you!" he grumbled, embarrassed, which made his friend laugh and then he saw how Venom reached his big hands out to him and wanted to place them onto his stomach.

**"How about a stomach massage against the pain?"**

Eddie's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his hands and pushed them away with a loud "NO!".

For a moment Venom looked at him confused, until it seemed to make "click" inside his head, because his grin was back on his face only seconds later and it was so wide that it almost split his face in half.

**"Ohhh, I see. This also works on your stomach, huh?"**

"It works in many places, V."

And as he said that, he knew that he had made a monumental mistake.

Especially when he saw _that_ look in his buddies eyes...

**"Oh yes? Is that so?"**

His stomach tingled when he felt how tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles and a little later he was pinned down onto his bed, with his arms above his head and a wide grinning Klyntar, who leaned over him and who already licked his fangs in anticipation of what was to come.

"V-Ven? Buddy, what are you doing?"

**"Oh, nothing, Eddie. Just a little experiment..."**

Yep, cheap Alien abduction movies...

"WHAT? N-no! No, no, no, V, don't! P-please…you've tickled me enough already! Ven? Ven! GAH! Shihihiht! Nohohoho! Nohohohot agaihihihin!"

As the claws pressed softly into his stomach, Eddie almost crawled out of his own skin and started laughing loudly right away when the fingers started wiggling and when he heard his friend laughing amusedly at him, he knew one thing for sure:

This would be a damn long day for him...

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note:**  
If you liked this story (and maybe also the other stories of this collection) then please feel free to check out my account here, for I have more Venom stories on my account, which I posted BEFORE starting this collection, just saying ;)


	6. Nightmares (Horror - T-rated)

_**UPDATE:**  
Re-upload, because I forgot to answer the only comment I got for the last chapter.  
Sorry about that._

_This is for the anon who asked me what inspired me to start writing:  
This is pretty simple, for I was just very sick of seeing sex stories all over the internet.  
And I never found what I wanted to read and that is why I started writing myself many, many years ago.  
But apparently people are not interested in stories without sexual content.  
In the beginning it was great, but with the years people totally lost their interest in my writing.  
And nowadays I have become sick of writing, because hardly anyone reads my stuff.  
That's also why I have stopped now. I don't even write for myself anymore, because it is no fun for me anymore.  
If the community stays silent all the time, why should I keep writing then? There really is no reason to keep writing...  
But this is another topic. I hope I answered your question though.  
_

* * *

_That was a pretty spontaneous Idea I got one night, when I couldn't fall asleep myself. _

_It turned out to be pretty brutal I have to admit, so if you don't like this, you better not read this, just saying._

_**Summary:**_  
_Venom never had it easy among his own kind. He was always the weakling, the loser, that one Klyntar no one ever liked. H__e had always done everything required of him, but one day, it became too much for him to handle and he decided to change his life once and for all. But if this was a good idea?_

* * *

**Nightmares**

Impatiently, his claws scrapped over the sandy ground of the planet he was currently on. A rumble rose in his throat, as his big, white eyes turned to the others of his kind, who stood on all fours over a carcass and rammed their fangs into fresh prey and tore pieces from the body and greedily devoured it.

Only he wasn't allowed to go to them and feast, because he was at the bottom of the hierarchy and he had to wait until it was his turn and that was usually only when the others had eaten their fill and when almost nothing was left on the carcass.

That's the way it always was and so it would go on until the rest of his miserable life, if he didn't change it!

But so far he hadn't dared to mess with one of them, because he knew that he would be inferior, for he couldn't do what his other conspecifics could: He couldn't form deadly weapons out of his body and be superior in a fight and earning the respect other Klyntar had. He could just get his body to protect himself when it mattered and when they were on a planet, where the inhabitants defended themselves against his species, which fortunately wasn't often the case. Mostly, he and his species were feared and they preferred to run away from them, than even considering fighting one of them.

On other planets, he was a dreadful monster that scared most lifeforms almost to death when he just bared his teeth or growled menacingly.

But among his own kind, the whole thing looked quite different, because when he was with other Klyntar, he was a weakling, a freak, a loser and worth nothing in the eyes of the others and therefore he was always offside or he was the last, when they traveled in groups.

Just like today…

Riot had led them all to a planet not too far away from his home planet, which was still located in the Andromeda galaxy. The inhabitants of this planet were primitive life forms that couldn't even speak properly and moved on all fours. That's why he was on all fours and he hated it!

He's been crawling in the dirt for all his life!

He would be glad if they could leave this wretched planet again and when he could look for a much better host.

He would have loved to just run away from all of them now at that moment, but he wasn't allowed to leave the group, had to listen to Riot and his orders; just as all the other Klyntar did, as his species acted like a swarming intelligence and when one of them danced out of line, he was either cast out or killed and eaten.

Which is why Venom listened to everything Riot and the others ordered him to do, for he was attached to his life and didn't want to die. And certainly not in such a cruel way…

Still...he hated it more and more to be treated like a piece of filth, he was tired of being the last to eat, because most of the time there was nothing left for him and he was starving for the rest of the day or until they would get the chance to hunt again.

Again a furious rumble rose in his throat and his eyes turned to the group of Klyntar, which were still gnawing at the carcass with relish.

He also wanted some of the prey, because he had helped killing it!

But as soon as he dared to take a few steps toward the group, one of the Klyntar spun around, baring his razor-sharp fangs and hissed at him.

Venom hissed back, but that didn't do anything and he couldn't intimidate his conspecific, for he raised his hand and hit at him and he barely avoided the long claws, that rammed into the sandy ground just millimeters away from him.

**"You know your place!"** the bluish Klyntar growled towards him, before he turned around and purposely ripped a large piece of flesh out of the prey and devoured it in front of his eyes.

Venom preferred to retreat, settling down away from the group, resting his head on his front paws and watching them silently.

And at the same time the anger inside of him grew bigger and bigger...

* * *

Later, when the sun had begun to set, they had finally retired from the carcass and allowed him to eat, but as he moved towards it, he saw that scarcely any flesh was left on the bones. The little pieces that were left could never satisfy his hunger, but he didn't say anything, settling down on his stomach, tearing the wretched pieces of flesh from the bones left to him. He felt the mocking gazes of the others in his back, heard them whisper and some even laughed at him. He tried to ignore it, but their words and the way they treated him hurt as much as on the first day of his miserable life.

He would like to find his own planet; far from Klyntar and start a new life!

He wasn't like the others and he would never be like that!

He hated it when they invaded other planets and destroyed everything; like damn parasites!

They violated and murdered and all in the name of a god, whom he hadn't seen for an eternity, since he had been imprisoned in the core of his planet.

He hated this life and didn't want to live like that anymore, because he was one of the few Klyntar who still believed in the good, who wanted to bring peace to the galaxy and cleanse their bad image. He had to disappear to do that, but there was a small problem and that was called Riot.

The gray Klyntar towered over him a lot, was much stronger than him and Venom had seen how brutal he could be in a fight; even when fighting other Klyntar, who wanted to challenge him for leadership. He had killed them all and had devoured them in front of the eyes of everyone else to show them that they shouldn't mess with him.

Venom had been watching this all those years and had let Riot treat him like shit in fear of him. But the fear in him kept fading, making place for rage and self-confidence.

When he heard another mean word directed at him, that clearly came from Riot, the bomb exploded inside of him.

Snarling, he spun around, ramming his claws into the sandy ground and scraping over it, leaving deep furrows on the ground, as he bared his fangs and growled at Riot angrily, showing him that he had had enough to get treated like that.

He seemed confused at first, before he bared his fangs and snarled toward him, standing only inches away from him. Angry, the two Klyntar stared each other in the eyes and Venom could see the complacency and the mockery in the eyes of his leader and that alone stirred the anger in his body even more. Without thinking, he raised his hand and hit at him.

His claws dug into the soft tissue of the other Klyntar, tearing deep wounds into his cheek and Riot stumbled back in astonishment, shaking his head, before lifting his own hand and feeling the wound on his face, from which came small, green drops of blood. Within seconds, the wound closed again and Riot's eyes blazed with hatred, as he looked at Venom, who was rising to his full height and looking challengingly at him.

**"You dare to hurt me?"** Riot growled in that deep voice of his, who in turn straightened himself to his full height, trying to intimidate Venom and usually it always worked, but today it didn't work at all, because the younger Klyntar was only growling at him and didn't look like he would retreat.

Venom became more and more moved by his anger and out of the corners of his eyes, he saw how the other Klyntar rose from their seats and circle around him and Riot. Some grinned maliciously, others looked like they could hardly wait for the fight, which seemed inevitable now, as Riot rammed his claws into the ground and scratched over it. A clear threat and warning not to challenge him!

But Venom didn't pay attention to it, rose on his hind legs and let his voice be heard in the form of a mighty roar.

**"You really challenge me, Venom?"**

A deep, threatening growl was the answer Riot got to his question.

**"Well...I'll show you what happens to those who dare to challenge me!"**

Riot too got up on his hind legs and roared, before he let himself fall back on all fours and without another warning, he moved and headed straight for Venom, who also started moving and bravely ran towards him.

In the middle of the circle from Klyntar they clashed together.

Venom almost tore it off his feet, but he managed to cling to Riot's body and immediately slammed his fangs into his neck and bit down hard, causing the older Klyntar to roar with pain and anger. A huge blow with Riot's claws was the answer to this attack, which forced Venom to the ground and he quickly rolled to the side, barely escaping the other's huge claws and snapping jaws. Riot should better not pin him to the ground, because then he would be as good as dead...

He couldn't think about this for too long, because Riot was fast, rushed at him with a roar, rammed his claws deep into his back and tore at his body. He apparently wanted to separate him from his host and that shouldn't happen, because without a host, a Klyntar was helpless and easy prey. And Venom knew what Riot did to the weak...

He managed to free himself from the claws, spun around and jumped on Riot's back and bit into his body and even managed to force him to the ground, but the larger Klyntar hit wildly with his claws at him and used his claws on his hind legs to ram them into his stomach. Venom immediately let go of him, jumped a few feet back and tried to close his wounds, but Riot was immediately back, threw him to the ground and immediately attacked him again. Dust was whirled up, the loud roars of the other Klyntar filled the air and Venom's cries of pain pierced the air, as claws and teeth tore at his body.

The attacks came faster and faster, didn't give him the slightest chance to defend himself and in every single punch he felt the full power and all the anger of his leader, who taught him the lesson of his life here!

Never before had Venom dared to challenge another Klyntar, let alone fight one and then he had to choose Riot as his first opponent. He now felt this mistake!

Just the fact that Riot didn't use his weapons, which he could form out of his body, but only attacked him with claws and teeth, showed Venom that he was having fun torturing him in front of everyone else. This was no longer a lesson. It was a public humiliation!

**"Is that all you got?"** the grey Klyntar shouted, after throwing Venom to the ground, who was panting heavily, but didn't look like he would be giving up. He snarled instead, got up on his shaking legs and attacked him again, but Riot only laughed at this, bit into the back of his neck and threw him onto the ground once again. But still the smaller Klyntar didn't want to give up, got up and roared, before attacking again.

Around him the other Klyntar laughed and their cheers became louder, as Riot grabbed him and brutally threw him to the ground once again and held him pinned there. Lying on his stomach, Venom lay in the dirt, Riot's mighty claws on the back of his head, pressing him firmly into the sand to make sure he wouldn't get up again. He felt the other hand between his shoulder blades. His muscles tensed, but he couldn't fight back anymore, because he was too weak.

**"If you cling to your life, I advise you to stay down!"** Riot snarled, as he leaned his head down to him and hissed at him threateningly.

Venom did what he demanded him to do, because he knew that he had lost the fight and better subordinated himself if he wanted to survive this. Riot addressed his words to the others, but he didn't listen to any of this. Too big was the humiliation in him, the wounds on his body hurt too much and he tried to ignore everything around him, which he didn't manage to do, when he was brutally turned around and pinned onto his back and when sharp claws closed around his throat.

**"The only reason why I don't kill and eat you in front of everyone else is that you should live with this shame for the rest of your miserable life! You are weak, a loser, an abomination and you will never be anything else! If you dare to challenge me again, we banish you into exile, where you will live with the certainty of being a deserter forever, do you understand me?! Never ever again should you dare to rebel against your own kind!"**

Venom whimpered in response and tried to get the claws off his throat, but the more he tried to do so, the more they closed around his throat.

**"And to make sure that you will never forget this lesson, I am teaching you _true_ pain now..."**

And the last thing Venom saw, was how Riot opened his mouth wide and how huge long teeth came rushing down and towards his face...

* * *

Screaming, Eddie awoke from his sleep and within seconds he sat upright in his bed. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, sweat covered his body and his eyes scanned the room in panic, before he realized that he had just been dreaming.

**"Eddie? What happened?"**

Venom's dark voice cut through the air so suddenly that he winced and screamed again, as the Klyntar manifested himself into his serpent form out of his chest and eyed him worriedly.

**"Is everything okay?"**

"Y-yeah...I think so. I...I just had a nightmare," the reporter mumbled, when he had calmed down a bit and when he was sure that his heart wouldn't jump out of his chest and breaking his ribs while doing so.

Guiltily, Venom turned his face away from him and instead stared at the bed cover.

**"I think that's my fault,"** he mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

**"I think you had my nightmare."**

Okay, that came...surprisingly.

"I could see your dream? But how?"

**"We share a body, remember? When I sleep, sometimes my host can see my dreams when he sleeps too. We Klyntar don't need much sleep, but since I live on Earth, I can sleep much better than I used to, but that doesn't mean that I have no nightmares. I'm sorry if you had to see this and that I scared you. I didn't want to scare you."**

"It's okay, man. No need to apologize," Eddie mumbled, letting himself fall back into his pillow, when he had calmed down a bit.

There was a brief silence between the two friends, as Venom rested his head on his shoulder and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Did that really happen to you, what I just saw?"

**"Yes."**

"Oh man, that's really awful!"

**"That's life on my planet."**

"No wonder you like Earth so much."

**"Yes, you don't have to fight for survival here. At least not like us..."**

"And that's going to stay that way," Eddie said, gently scratching Venom's chin and he couldn't help but smiling slightly as he saw how the eyes of the Klyntar closed and how much he enjoyed the attention he got from him. And he calmed down a bit, because Eddie could clearly see how much this nightmare had bothered him earlier.

"How about we try to fall asleep again?"

**"Sounds like a good plan,"** Venom muttered, his voice sounding as if he was already on his way back to the land of dreams.

"Good, but no more nightmares, okay?"

**"I can't control that."**

"Sure you can. You seem to be thinking too much about your past. Think of something nice for a change."

**"And what?"**

"Do you remember how we two went into this stupid amusement park?"

Just this memory made Venom grin and Eddie grumble.

"Apparently you remember..."

Oh yes, and how he remembered, because a little later Eddie saw the trip to the amusement park again...but this time in his dreams.

But that was much better than having to watch how his best friend was nearly torn to pieces by Riot.

Eddie would try to make sure those nightmares came to an end, because it wasn't the first time he had had to watch such a thing in his dreams at night, but at the time he thought, that it was his own brain that played a trick on him here. Knowing it were Venom's nightmares he saw night after night made it even worse.

He wanted to help him and he would start with it tomorrow and exchange the bad memories with something nice.

After all, that's what a best friend would do, right?

**The End**


	7. Happy Halloween (humor - K-rated)

_Okay, since there is no interest in my Venom stories anymore, you can consider this story as the last of this collection._

_I mean even IF there are some readers of mine who would like my Venom stories, you guys don't even do anything to motivate me to keep updating, so why should I keep posting these fics? Sorry guys, but I am sick of your silence and I won't be uploading the other Venom stories as long as you keep silent._

_But yeah, hardly anyone has ever been interested in those stories of mine. It was again a waste of time of writing all of these. I should have known this..._

_Well I don't even waste my time with a summary here, for nobody is interested in it anyways._

_Just something I wrote for Halloween one year ago and what I missed uploading._

_Probably something that gets ignored again!_

_At first I wanted to upload another dark story with Carnage, but yeah...I know nobody would read it. _

_Whatever..._

_Should someone be reading this: Have fun..._

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

"I think we have everything we need. What do you think, buddy?"

**"Didn't you forget the chocolate?"**

"Did I ever forget it?"

**"Once!"**

"Oh, come on! That doesn't even count, because chocolate was sold out in Misses Chen's supermarket, because her supplier was ill and the representation wasn't fast enough with the new delivery."

**"Still, you could have checked another supermarket for my chocolate!"**

"Oh man, you are too much for me, you know that?"

A small head peeked out of Eddie's shoulder, careful of not being seen by any of the other people scurrying around the two friends.

Eddie had decided to stop by a supermarket after work, because he had the weekend off and had to do some shopping and since he had been near this supermarket anyway...

Most of the time, shopping with Venom always felt like he had a little kid with him and, as so often, he'd let himself be softened again today and bought a lot of useless stuff. Including way too much chocolate, Tater tots and more sweets and fast food. But no matter how strict he tried to be, Venom just knew which buttons he had to push to get Eddie to buy him whatever he wanted. Often Eddie wished he had never learned that trick with the big, sad eyes...

**"You can deal with it,"** Venom answered with a broad grin, before letting his eyes wander around the supermarket and he tilted his head questioningly, when he saw something new. Something he didn't know yet.

**"Tell me, Eddie, why do these people buy those strange orange things?"**

"Strange orange things? What do you mean by that?"

A small tentacle pointed to a stall selling nothing but pumpkins.

"Oh, you mean pumpkins. It's the end of October and at the end of October we celebrate Halloween. It is customary to buy a pumpkin, hollow it out and then cut a face into it."

**"Why?"**

"Because it makes many people happy. It is said that ghosts and demons roam the world in the night of Halloween."

**"You humans are becoming more and more strange."**

"Look who's talking."

**"We don't have such strange customs on our planet."**

"So? What kind of customs do you have on your planet?"

**"Honestly, none at all."**

The reporter raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to ask further questions, for he could see how uncomfortable Venom felt, when he asked him questions about his home planet.

For Eddie it was hard to imagine that such an intelligent alien race like the Klyntar had no customs or other culture...

**"Hey, Eddie? Can we buy such a pumpkin?"** Venom's voice tore him out of his thoughts.

The reporter raised an eyebrow again, as he looked first to his friend and then to the pumpkin stall. In the end, he just shrugged his shoulders and said that a small pumpkin would be okay and Venom could pick one, which he did with joy.

**"And when we get home, you need to tell me more about this "Halloween "."**

And who would Eddie be if he said no to that?

An hour later, the two friends were back home and Eddie had just finished cleaning the dishes and put them back on the shelves, when he felt some tentacles manifesting out of his back and out of the corner of his eyes he saw how Venom grabbed the pumpkin, that was still in the supermarket bag.

A little later, the two friends stood in front of said pumpkin and stared at it as if it came from another planet.

**"And what now?"**

"No idea, I've never done anything like that. Anne always used to care about the Halloween decoration. I don't know much about that myself."

**"I thought you cut a face into it?"**

"We can give it a try. Just wait a second, I'll look for a suitable knife for you."

**"Oh please. I have something better than a knife."**

Eddie's own hands turned into Venom's hands and at the same time he lost control of his arms and with one hand he grabbed the pumpkin and with the other he used the long, curved claws to open the top of the pumpkin and get the flesh out of it, which he threw into a bowl, which stood right next to it.

**"While I'm doing the work, you can tell me more about this Halloween."**

"There is not much to talk about. Halloween is actually about everything that is scary. The scarier, the better. Especially kids love Halloween."

**"Why?"**

"They put on spooky costumes and then move from house to house, asking 'trick or treat' and usually they get sweets from the people."

Almost immediately, Venom interrupted his "work" on the pumpkin and manifested his head out of Eddie's shoulder and looked at him with shining eyes.

**"You get sweets? Without doing anything than asking "trick or treat"?"**

"Yes, but only kids, V. No adult aliens, like you and no adult humans, like me. So forget it!"

**"Oh, come on, you spoilsport! Let's give it a try."**

"What? No, in no case do I join in something like that!"

**"Why not? That sounds like a lot of fun!"**

"I'm too old for that and you too!"

**"You're never too old for a bit of fun and enjoying your life like that and besides, it would do you good."**

Actually Eddie wanted to tell him that this wasn't true at all, but then he thought again about these words and as much as it gnawed at him to admit this, but Venom was not entirely wrong. Maybe such an evening would really do him good?

The last few weeks had been hard and exhausting and when he came home from work, he usually went to bed, totally exhausted. There really wasn't much time for fun stuff. Today was Halloween and he had the next days off anyway, so why not?

Only, there was still a not so small problem...

"And what about the costume? It's way too late to buy one now."

**"Are you serious, Eddie?"**

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

**"_I'm_ the costume, you fool!"**

"What? You can do that?"

**"Of course I can! I can also replace your clothes, but you don't want to."**

"Yes, for a good reason, Sherlock! If you hear a loud noise, you disappear and I stand there, totally naked in front of half San Francisco!"

**"Heh, it would be a fun sight for sure," **the Klyntar grinned at him, before he began to work on the now hollowed-out pumpkin to carve a face into it with his razor-sharp claws.

"Fun for _you_ maybe, but not for me!"

**"Now don't be like that. I'm only teasing you and you know that. I would never do something you don't want, so relax. So, what about the costume? Yes or no?"**

Eddie sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

The broad grin was answer enough for him...

When the pumpkin was done a little later and stood on Eddie's coffee table (with a face on it, that looked like Venom), the two friends stood in front of the bathroom mirror and didn't know what to do now, because they just couldn't decide what costume they should chose. It shouldn't be too perfect and conspicuous. But what should it be?

**"Wait, I think I have something!"**

Seconds later, Eddie was wrapped in black from head to toe. His hands carried claws and at the top of his neck, where the black "suit" just stopped, tiny tentacles snaked up his skin, looking like black veins, giving him an even more eerie look. The whole outfit reminded him of a dark version of all those superheroes he could see in the comic pages of the newspaper he liked to read. And didn't he once tell Venom that he wanted to be a superhero anyway?

Now he got his wish…

"Doesn't look bad at all."

**"I think it looks totally cool!"**

Eddie had to grin himself, because it was still unfamiliar to hear Venom talking like a human.

**"I have another idea!"**

He manifested his head again and draped himself around Eddie's shoulders like a snake.

"Hmm, not bad, but don't you think that's a little too much? Not that people are scared of your appearance."

**"But I thought you said being scary is all about Halloween? I also want to see everything and from here I can see everything perfectly."**

"Yeah, okay. Fine. You can stay there, but behave, okay?"

**"Fine."**

"Good. But, you know what? Something is still missing."

**"And that would be?"**

Eddie tapped his chin with a clawed finger, before he came up with an idea and started digging through his bathroom cabinet, before finding what he was looking for.

"I still have a little white make-up left. Anne once managed to persuade me to go to a Halloween party and she made me look like a horror clown with this make-up. I still have some of that stuff left."

**"What are you going to do with it?"**

"Just wait and see. You will certainly like it."

Eddie grabbed an old paintbrush and dipped it into the sticky, white paint.

"And now try to stay still."

Venom watched him curiously, as Eddie brought the brush to his chest and then began painting strange signs onto his "skin". He tried to hold still, but in some places it tickled so much that he flinched and Eddie had to start all over again.

"Come on, buddy. Try to hold still," he grumbled, as the Klyntar jerked away again.

**"I can't help it! It feels funny!"**

"Funny, huh? Heh, interesting..."

Eddie grinned and he would definitely keep that in mind that he finally found out that even a powerful being like Venom could be ticklish.

It took almost half an hour for him to succeed in painting a big, white spider symbol onto his chest, but in the end he was more than satisfied with the result and Venom also liked what he saw there.

"Unfortunately, there is not enough make-up left for the back, but I think it looks still pretty cool, don't you think so?"

**"Yes I like it a lot. Thank you, Eddie."**

"You are welcome. So what do you mean? Can we dare to go "trick or treating" like this?"

**"When people see us like that, _they_ don't dare to go out on the streets anymore,"** the alien grinned, and Eddie had to grin himself at this thought.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Then let's go make the streets unsafe!"

Even hours later after he had said these words, Eddie didn't regret his decision at all, because for him it became one of the funniest nights of his life and even when the two friends came back home, totally exhausted from their "trick or treating tour", none of them lost the big grin on their faces. Especially not after emptying the big bag full of candy they got during their "trick or treating tour" that night.

They had gotten so many sweets, that they didn't even know when to eat them and especially Venom thought back with pride of how many compliments Eddie had received for his "super cool looking costume" that night.

Oh yes, here on this planet he was certainly not a loser!

No, here he was the complete opposite of a loser and he loved it!

Riot didn't know what he had missed when he had decided against humanity.

Venom never regretted his decision, to stay with humanity and he was proud and more than happy to have found a great home on earth.

And with Eddie, it all got even better, because Eddie was a good friend and Venom was happy to have found him as his host.

No, not as a host...but as family...


	8. Family Problems -HorrorSplatter M-rated

I didn't want to post this at first, for I know hardly anyone (or no one) will be interested in it, but since I see a lot of activity in the Venom fandom currently and since I am super excited for Venom 2 (hope it's R-rated this time), I decided to upload this story. It's dark and pretty brutal too.

I wrote this story months ago and it's ONE of my headcanons about Cletus Kasady and how he could break out of prision and bond with Carnage. I wrote two other Carnage stories last year, based on my headcanons. They are mostly about my own personal theories and how Kasady could bond with his symbiote.

Should anyone be interested in the other two stories, let me know, because I only upload stories to this collection if I see interest in it. If you keep quite, then I see this as no interest at all and I won't post an update, simple as that. I am sick of posting stories to a silent community. And if you have a problem with how I view things, you can always look for another writer.

As for this story:  
The soundtrack for the movie "A Quiet Place" was very inspiring for me to write this, for the music sounds super creepy.  
And near the end of the story, I got inspired by the old fight song from the battle Scar vs Simba from the lion king.  
While reading, I recommend you to listen to this music for a better athmosphere ;).

* * *

To answer some comments from the previous chapter:

**Thisisafakename**  
At first: Happy New Year :)  
And second: Thank you so much for your support and for being someone who shows sincere interest in my stories :)  
You are literally the only person now that shows interest in my Venom stories. So thank you for that :)  
And you are never annoying, so please don't think that.  
And I am with you. I am so sick of all these sex stories out there. I don't get this obsession with making straight people gay and  
then writing about sex only. I mean...Venom and Eddie are best friends. Heaven and hell, Venom can't even have sex, WTF?!  
But yeah, when you say anything against this, you are automatically a homophobe. I have no words for this.  
And people called me sick for writing harmless tickle stories every now and then. Yep...no words for this...

**grimmjow6espada**  
Thank you kindly for your kind words and I am really happy to read that you like my Venom stories :)  
I have always loved Aliens of any kind and I loved writing about Venom's and Eddie's strong friendship.  
To be honest: I am not a fan of the Comic Eddie, for he is weird and an a-hole sometimes.  
I like the movie Eddie so much more. Tom Hardy is just the _perfect_ choice for this role and I am so hyped for Venom 2;  
especially after hearing that we will get much more silly moments between these two dorks :3.  
I can't wait for this :D. And yeah, I would totally lose it (in a positive way XD) when they would add a tiiiiiiiny tickle scene to the movie *grin*  
But I think I would die thousand deaths then when watching this in cinema XD

**Save the Date**  
Thank you very much for your kind words and for showing interesing in my stories.  
And I am glad to read that you liked it :)

**Truncks**  
Thank you a lot for your kind words and also for showing interest in my stories. I wish more people would do this.  
I am also very happy to read that you like these silly stories of mine :)  
If I post more or not really depends on my readers now.  
If they keep quiet, I stay quiet too and won't post any updates anymore, for I am simply sick of this silent community.  
It took me so damn long to write all of this and to tranlstate it from german into english.  
I would like to have something back for my hard work from now on. And I only ask for comments.  
I don't ask for money -.-.  
It's up to you guys now if I post more or not.  
I see silence as no interest and if people have no interest in my stuff I see no reason to keep posting it, simple as that.  
Lack of feedback is also he reason why I have given up on all my writing months ago.  
And since this community doesn't change at all, I don't plan to start writing ever again.  
All the things I upload here are finished stories which I wrote months, even years, ago.  
It just depends on how active my readers are from now on...

* * *

**Family problems**

Eddie Brock had been shading the Life Foundation building for quite some time now.

Since Carlton Drake was dead, he had thought the Life Foundation would slowly dissolve, but apparently he had been wrong, because he had read a report in the local newspaper a few days ago that strange murders were happening in the huge building and even before that, he had always seen light in the huge building complex in the evening whenever he had been on the Golden Gate Bridge.

He recently had an interview with the serial killer Cletus Kasady and shortly afterwards he had managed to break out of the maximum security prison, which seemed impossible. Eddie had seen the precautions with his own eyes and there shouldn't have been a chance for him to break out from there. But it had happened and now this madman apparently ran through San Francisco and started murdering blindly.

Eddie had already spoken to Anne and Dan and told them that they would be better off at home if they didn't have to leave the house, because he didn't want to risk putting his two friends in danger.

Venom also seemed to be worrying about this whole Kasady thing, because since he'd heard of the gruesome murders, he had been very different from his usual behavior. He was much more vigilant than usual, looked nervous, as if he knew something Eddie didn't know and which had probably something to do with the little incident that Eddie had had in prison.

Kasady had challenged him, had provoked him and had told him that he wouldn't speak and wouldn't give him an interview if he was standing so far away from him and his cell. Eddie had struggled with himself, but in the end the prospect of the article of the century won against any caution and he had come closer and that was exactly what this madman wanted to take advantage of. As soon as Eddie was within reach, Kasady had grabbed his arm and pulled it into his cell. But before he managed to break his arm, Venom had been there. His head had manifested out of Eddie's shoulder and he had growled with anger at him, as he had bitten Cletus. He was so perplexed by Venom's appearance that he didn't seem to notice the pain in his shoulder and the bleeding wound there and shocked, he had let go of Eddie.

The reporter had left the prison immediately after this incident and luckily no one but Kasady had seen Venom and the wound on the murderer's arm had been dismissed by Eddie acting in self-defense and injuring him in the process. Even if Eddie could see on their faces that they were all wondering how the hell he was able to tear a wound like this into Kasady's shoulder.

He didn't know what had become of Kasady afterwards, but apparently he now had his answer here in the form of the former Life Foundation and the strange murders that happened there. He really wanted to get to the bottom of it, because something in him told him that it was his fault that this sick man had managed to break out of prison. However he did it...

* * *

Eddie parked his motorcycle a little off the building and after making sure that there were no security guards around, he sneaked over to the large underground garage; where Doctor Skirth had brought him back then.

He wondered what had happened to her?

Since then, Eddie had never heard from her again. Who knew what Drake had done to her?

But he didn't want to waste any thought on that now, because he had to remain attentive and focused, because if an insane killer was running around freely, every little inattention could be his sure death. Venom was still there, too, but he barely said a word to him, was acting even more nervous than before, when Eddie opened the heavy metal door that would lead him to the Life Foundation building.

Inside the building, the sheer chaos greeted him and the reporter paused in shock and let his gaze wander through the entrance hall in which he was now standing.

Where previously scientists, security guards and other personnel had walked around, darkness greeted him now, which was broken here and there by a flickering neon tube. Tables and chairs were scattered all over the place and had been destroyed. Shards of glass lined the floor under his feet and here and there a thick power cable hung out of the wall, to which he would better not get too close to, because it was still sparking. And everywhere he could see blood splashes on the walls or on the floor and goosebumps covered his whole body at this sight.

"What happened here?" he whispered to himself more than to someone else, but he felt something move under his skin and shortly afterwards a small head with white eyes and fangs peeked out of his shoulder and looked at the chaos in front of them.

**"We have to be careful, Eddie. Whoever or whatever is responsible for this chaos could still be here."**

"Whoever or _whatever_? Venom? Is there something you want to tell me?"

**"Hush, Eddie. We can talk about that later…"**

The Klyntar was hiding something from him; there was no longer any doubt about it and Eddie had the bad feeling that he would soon find out for himself, _what_ he was hiding from him…

Slowly he moved through the destroyed entrance hall and everything in him struggled to go deeper into the facility, but he had to know what had happened here and so he collected all his remaining courage and forced himself to continue. His feet carried him unerringly to the stairwell, because the elevators no longer worked. One of them was open and exposed more blood...

The stairwell didn't look any better than the rest of the facility, because a real massacre seemed to have taken place here too, because Eddie found not only blood here, but also what he could identify as human remains.

He didn't need any more evidence to be sure that Kasady was responsible for all of this, because who, if not he, would make a massacre like that?

But how in the world had he done this all alone?

When he finally reached the laboratories, he gasped in shock as he opened the door and walked into the hallway that took him to the place where he first met Venom. At the time, this place had looked creepy, but now it looked like a terrible nightmare!

Gruesome looking corpses paved his way. Blood covered the walls, the floor and even the ceiling. Almost all of the neon lights were broken down here and only one of them flickered from time to time and Eddie had to get his smartphone out and use the flash as a kind of makeshift flashlight to see anything.

And he would have liked to have done without this sight, once he turned the light on...

"Oh God! What the hell happened here?" he whispered as he stopped in front of another corpse and looked at it. The throat had been ripped out of the poor man and his belly was cut open and some organs were missing. However Kasady had done that, Eddie had to be very careful not to end up like the poor guy at his feet.

"Looks almost like something with big claws cut his belly open and ate him. Venom? Do you have an explanation for that?"

**"Be quiet, Eddie!"**

"You are hiding something from me! Tell me what you know, or...HMPF!"

The last words were suffocated by a tentacle that wrapped around his face to cover his mouth and to silence him.

**"I said you should be quiet! Can't you hear that?"** the alien hissed at him and Eddie actually stopped fighting back.

The reporter simply tried to swallow his anger and listened into the darkness and actually he heard something in the dark. Something, that seemed to come straight from one of the destroyed laboratories. It sounded like metal chairs and tables were being pushed aside, as something moved across the room. The footsteps sounded strange, not like human footsteps at all, but rather like something with long claws on its feet that were pulled over the metal floor with every step, making a gruesome sound.

Eddie's stomach tingled uncomfortably when he got a terrible suspicion.

What if someone or something survived in the Life Foundation?

What if this...this thing found him?

**"Hide, Eddie! He is close to us!"**

Venom's dark voice tore him out of his thoughts and before he could react, he felt how he was losing control of his own body and how Venom forced him to seek shelter in one of the smaller laboratories.

Not a second too late, because he heard a deep growl in the darkness and shortly afterwards one of the operating tables was thrown through a window and onto the bloody corridor. The sound was so loud that it seemed to reverberate through the entire facility and Eddie held his breath and pressed his back against the wall behind him and turned off his smartphone so as not to reveal himself through the beam of light. He had sought protection under an old operating table and was hiding under an operating sheet, which lay on the table and which almost reached the floor. From here he had a perfect view of the entrance to the laboratory, especially since a small neon tube still worked above the entrance and at least gave him a little light.

Again he heard these eerie steps, but this time they came closer and right into his direction. A dark rumble followed the steps and it almost sounded as if this thing was deliberately pulling its claws over the remaining glass walls.

The sound made him shiver!

His heart pounded hard against his ribs and he was afraid that they would break under the load at any moment, but luckily this didn't happen. His breathing was also jerky and sweat was gathering all over his body as the fear spread through him like a wildfire. Even if Venom was still there, he couldn't control the overwhelming fear when the steps were so close now that he was sure that this thing was right in front of the lab entrance where he was hiding. And when he dared to peek out from under the operating table, his suspicions came true.

The sight of the creature, which was standing under the flickering light of the broken neon tube, left him speechless and his body started to shake when he saw this monster!

It looked like a Klyntar, but it looked so different than Venom.

The body of this monster was dark red and interspersed with black veins. The body looked slim and yet muscular, but not nearly as strong as Venom's or even Riot's body. Smaller tentacles came out of the body and whipped excitedly in the air. The teeth were long and curved, like Venom's, but they were not white but pitch black. The eyes were big and white, literally shining and searching the room for a sign of life and Eddie held his breath and tried not to make a single sound. The black claws on the hands and feet of this monster were twice as long as Venom's and from this sight alone Eddie got goosebumps all over his body. Now he also knew what had horribly disfigured these poor men and women out there and how it must have happened.

He didn't want to end up the same way!

_Damn it, Venom! What is this thing?,_ he asked Venom in his mind, who had been silent all the time and still was silent now and apparently didn't want to answer Eddie's question.

_Goddamnit, Venom! Talk to me! What. Is. This?_

**"Do you remember how I bit this guy in prison?"** answered the symbiote after a few more seconds of silence.

_Yes, but what does that have to do with this?_

**"I think that's him."**

_Are you kidding me?! This is supposed to be Kasady?!_

**"Yes."**

_But...how is that even possible?_

**"It may be that part of me passed to him when I bit him. Do you remember our conversation when you asked me how we would multiply? Here you have your answer..."**

_No! Oh no! You don't want to tell me in all seriousness that you created this monster there?!_

**"Yes, Eddie. From the look of it, that's my...well...my child."**

That had to sink in for a moment.

_Your damn child? Are you fucking kidding me?!_

**"I'm not kidding you. I'm serious!"**

_This monster isn't Kasady, man! Never!_

As if on cue, Eddie saw the head of the red Klyntar split and how a human head with red, curly hair appeared. The head of Cletus Kasady...

That couldn't be true...

"Nobody is in here, Red. Let's look for prey somewhere else."

Eddie shuddered at such sinister words and he sat stiff, breathing shallowly, hoping not to be heard. And his plan actually worked, because he saw how Kasady's head disappeared into the red mass again and how the Klyntar licked his long fangs.

**"We'll find someone to play with!"**

Just how creepy his voice sounded...Eddie was sure to hear it long afterwards in his nightmares if he would survive this.

He remained motionless until he was certain that the monster was gone after it turned around and left the laboratory and then disappeared into the dark hallway. Only then did he dare to come out of his hiding place, taking care not to knock anything over or to make any other noise that would betray him. He also left out his smartphone because he didn't want to attract attention at any price.

"You should kill this freak while we're still here!" he whispered softly when Venom was back and peered out of his shoulder. Guiltily, he turned his head away from his host.

**"I can't."**

"Can't or don't you want to do it?!"

**"I can't, Eddie! Riot was strong, but he...he's _much_ stronger than me!"**

"How do you even know that? He doesn't even have half as many muscles as you do!"

**"Because offspring of other Klyntar are always stronger than their producers! And muscle strength alone has nothing to do with it."**

The two were briefly silent, until Eddie said the obvious.

"You are scared of him..."

The Klyntar was silent for a moment, before he let his head hang shamefully and nodded.

**"Yes, I am scared. For good reason. You see yourself what he is capable of. He did this massacre just for fun. You don't even know what powers are within him. I don't want to mess with him."**

"But we can't let him run around town and keep murdering! We have to do something."

**"Yes, but we need help. We can't do it alone."**

"You won a fight against Riot, man! Then you can defeat this bastard as well!"

**"No, Eddie. He'll kill both of us if he spots us. Let's get out of here and look for help."**

He had never heard such fear in his friend's voice before and Eddie's stomach tingled even more than before. If Venom was so scared of this monster, who in the world would be able to help them?

**"We'll find someone. Now let's get out of here!"**

He didn't have to tell Eddie that twice, because he too wanted to get out of that facility immediately, in which the devil personally walked around and was always looking for fresh meat. Literally...

"Okay, we're leaving and then we're looking for help."

Eddie made his way back as quietly as possible, his eyes always on the floor to make sure he wouldn't knock anything over with his feet. A serious mistake, as he found out as he turned around the next corner and stood in another dark hallway. At the end of it, a neon tube flickered, revealing the creature standing there, staring at him with its big white eyes, as Eddie raised his head. His heart almost stopped beating at this creepy sight.

The monster said nothing, just growled and licked his sharp fangs in anticipation of the meal ahead. Hot drool was already running down his chin, mingling with the blood of one of his previous victims; the body of which he must have previously eaten from.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they stared at each other, which was only broken by Eddie's own heartbeat that boomed in his ears.

**"How nice. So there is still someone here who wants to play with us!"**

Eddie's eyes widened, as the monster dropped onto all fours and his claws scratched over the metal floor in pure anticipation of the upcoming hunt.

**"Run, Eddie! Run away!"** he heard Venom roar at the edge of his mind and as if in a trance, he turned around and ran away; as fast as he could.

He heard the monster roar behind him, as it started moving and chasing after him. Claws clicked across the floor, his roar was cutting the air as it got closer to him.

Before it could ram its claws into his flesh, Eddie slipped around the next corner. The Klyntar couldn't slow his pace so quickly and ran into the wall behind him, which gave Eddie a few precious seconds that ultimately saved his life.

"Venom! Do something! HELP ME!" he shouted after his friend, when the other Klyntar resumed the chase and suddenly jumped to his right from one of the laboratories; directly through the glass wall and hitting at him with his claws, laughing madly a he did so and missed him by a hair.

**"I can't!"**

"Bloody hell, Venom! He'll kill both of us in the end! DO SOMETHING!"

Before Venom got the chance to answer, powerful claws grabbed his host and hurled him through a glass wall and into the laboratory, which was on their left. Eddie hit the floor hard, struggled to get back on his feet and was immediately knocked over, when the Klyntar also jumped into the laboratory. The reporter rolled to the side, grabbed a bloody iron bar, lying on the floor next to him, to use it as a weapon.

"Forgive me, V..." he muttered, before hitting the iron bar with full force against a metal table. Not only the red Klyntar roared in pain, but also Eddie when Venom writhed in agony within him. After all, Venom's pain was his pain too…

But this action didn't stop the red Klyntar for a long time, because he hissed at him angrily, grabbed the iron bar and tore it out of Eddie's hand. Then a mighty hand pushed him to the ground. Red tentacles literally exploded from the monster's body, wrapped around his wrists and ankles and held him to the ground. The Klyntar's body slid over his and Eddie's eyes widened and his body shook with fear, as the beast pulled his sweater up to reveal his stomach.

**"You'll pay for that now, little human!"** he growled at him and he put his still free hand onto his stomach and razor-sharp claws cut through his flesh on his right side. Deeper and deeper, until Eddie felt the tissue tear and his own blood drip onto the floor.

This monster wanted to slit his belly open and eat him alive!

But it didn't get that far, because before the red Klyntar could finish what he had just started, Eddie turned into one of his own kind before his eyes.

Hissing, he released Eddie again and jumped backwards, as Venom roared and hit with his claws at him and freeing himself from his grip and brutally tore the remaining tentacles from his body.

The red Klyntar grinned, as he looked at him, revealing two rows of big, razor-sharp fangs.

**"Hehehe, now look at that...Hello there, Daddy~,"** the younger Klyntar teased, with a dark chuckle.

Venom growled deeply and menacingly, his muscles tensing as he prepared to jump at him.

**"Don't call me that!"** he growled, before jumping bravely towards the other Klyntar and ramming his teeth and claws into his body.

A loud, painful roar cut through the air, which was broken by the sound of a table falling to the floor and shattering glass containers, as both Klyntar fell to the ground, outlining one of the metal tables.

Neither Venom nor his opponent were distracted by these noises, but continued to focus on tearing each other apart.

The red Klyntar raised his feet and let the claws on his toes scrape over Venom's stomach while he bit into his left arm at the same time. Venom roared in pain and jumped a few yards back, away from the razor-sharp claws and teeth that scratched and snapped at him. But as soon as he was out of reach of these deadly weapons, there were several tentacles that wrapped around his body and held him still, while another tentacle manifested itself in some kind of spear before his eyes. He tried to dodge, but failed and his tormented roar cut the air again, as the spear cut through his tissue and sank deep into his side.

_Crap! Hold on, V!,_ he heard Eddie scream at the edge of his mind, but he paid little attention to his voice. The pain in his side was too great and at the same time the sheer rage clouded his mind, which slowly turned to pure lust for murder when he fixed the other symbiote. He bared his fangs, growled deeply and menacingly and when he got a mocking laugh in response to this threatening gesture, the last thread of reason broke.

He brutally freed himself from the tentacles that held him, tore them to pieces and in the end he also tore the spear-like tentacle out of his side, held it in his hand and pulled the other Klyntar towards him. When he was close enough, Venom raised his hand and let his claws cut through the red tissue of the others face.

The other Klyntar roared with anger and pain, struck wildly with his own claws, tried to scratch, bite, pierce him with the weapons he could form from his tentacles and Venom barely managed to avoid these brutal attacks.

It was only with difficulty that he managed to keep the other at a distance when the red Klyntar reached out his arm and when his claws brushed his chest and left painful wounds. Venom tried to strike back, struggled against him, hit at him with one hand, but his opponent was slimmer and more agile than he was and used this to his advantage.

When he let his guard down, the other symbiote dashed forward and hit him with full force and both of them fell to the ground. Venom was lying face down on the cold, bloody floor, with the other symbiote on his back, who pushed his claws deep into his body and tried to brutally separate him from his host. He heard Eddie scream in pain as their connection was slowly and brutally broken and Venom roared too. Not with pain, but with blind rage!

Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ dared to harm his best friend!

Roaring, his mighty teeth snapped at one arm and he managed to pull the other Klyntar down from him and soon their roles were reversed again and now it was Venom who hit him like a madman with his claws, but he only got loud, crazy laughter for this action.

**"Is that all? Pathetic! And something like you calls himself my father?! Weakling!"**

He resented this insolence, opened his mouth and bit into the other's throat, choking his sneering laughter. Claws scratched his face and eyes, but he only growled and bit down harder, making the other almost choking.

_Yes, that's good, V! Finish him! Kill him!_

He didn't let that be said twice!

But before he could finish it, his opponent's hind legs kicked him off him and he was thrown across the room and crashed into an operating table. Glass containers shattered, medical instruments flew around and a blue surgical blanket robbed him of his view until he managed to pull it off his face.

Panting, he managed to get up again and from the corner of his eyes he saw the red symbiote just leaving the laboratory and running into the dark corridor.

Coward!

**"NO!"** he roared and hurled the table away from him and started to chase the other symbiote, but when he entered the dark corridor, he couldn't see the other Klyntar anymore.

He was gone and no matter how hard Venom tried, but he couldn't find his trail. However he managed to hide his trail, he was damn good at it!

**"He's gone!"** he growled, his claws tearing deep furrows into the wall next to him.

_Shit, damn it! This is just unreal! What do we do now?_

**"We have to look for help before he kills more people. He is weakened and we have to use that to our advantage!"**

_Nobody would believe me if I went to the police or even to the military, V. They would only classify me as crazy and lock me up in the Asylum if I tell them about aliens who invaded earth and mutilate and eat people. And when they see you, they'll lock you up in a lab and experiment with you. No! We have to think of something else. But now let's get out of here before this madman and his monster comes back. You gave him a real good fight, but you are exhausted and weak too now. You have to rest._

Even if Venom's pride didn't allow him to admit it, but Eddie was right with his words: the other Klyntar had almost killed him in this brutal fight and he had to recover before he could challenge him again. The first thing to do was to protect Eddie and take him home safely.

He turned around and was about to start walking away, before stopping again.

_V? What's wrong?_

**"I think our new "friend" left us a message."**

_What message?_

**"See for yourself…"**

Venom retreated so far that he freed Eddie's head from his body so that he could see what he meant and the reporter swallowed hard as he read the words that had been written on the wall in front of them with human blood:

Carnage is on the way to rule this world...


	9. New Year's resolutions (Humor, K)

Since one person still shows interest, I have decided to keep uploading the few Venom stories I still have on my Laptop.  
I don't know if anyone else is still reading this collection. If so, then you don't show me that, but this doesn't even surprise me anymore, for the Fanfiction community seems to be dead anyways.

Whatever, have fun with this super silly tickle story about these two dorks.

And for those who don't like this kind of story: Read something else then.

I have actually written this story one year ago, but never uploaded it, because I simply missed the right timing.  
Plus I could never see much interest in my Venom stories and this took away most of my motivation to upload these stories.

And even this year I missed the right timing, for it's almost May by now.  
But here it is now. Have fun with it.  
I was working waaaaaay too long on this story ^^;

I am really hyped for Venom 2. The more disappointed I am that the movie got delayed until next year :(  
I have also written down some more Carnage stories, but I don't know if I even upload those stories.  
Like I said: I still don't see much interest in my Venom stories and it looks like that most people in this fandom wants to read sex stories  
of Venom and Eddie. Well, sorry, but I don't write this and NEVER will -.-. Plus my serious stories, no matter what fandom, get ignored since many, many years.

But whatever.

Have fun with this silly story now.

I have to say that I felt sorry for Eddie in the end, but...he deserved it. You will know what I mean once you are done reading ;)  
And yes, that ending is super mean, I know. But I would definitely do the same :).

* * *

To answer the very few comments here. Well, it's only one ^^;

**Thisisafakename  
**Again, thank you so, so much for your kind words and for still reading my stories while so many people keep ignoring my stuff on here.  
You are like the light in this dark community for me, so a HUUUUUUUUGE thank you from my side :3. **  
**And same here. I am super hyped for Venom 2. And now we have to wait until summer 2021 before we can see it NOOOOOO :(**  
**This pandemic is really putting our nerves to a test, isn't it?**  
**

**And this is for the person who wrote me two very nice guest reviews on my Venom one-shots "A place to call home" and "Venomous cuddles".**  
I really, really hope you will read this, for I am not able to answer Guest comments on here. I can only do it this way.  
Thank you a lot for the kind words and also for the compliment. That means so much to me :D.  
I am really happy to see that there are still a very tiny hand full of people out there who still reads my stories and who seems to enjoy them :3.  
So at least it no longer feels like a waste of time when I upload something new, knowing that there are like two people who seems to enjoy it :).

* * *

**New Year's resolutions**

"Come on Ven, if you don't try it, then you will never know if it's really as horrible as you always say it is."

**"No, Eddie!"  
**  
"Come on, open your mouth and try at least one little piece."

**"No! We don't like that!"**

"You eat Tater Tots and these are basically vegatables too!"

**"No! Don't want to!"**

For how long they had been playing this "game" Eddie couldn't say, but he was tired of it. For half an hour or so, he had been trying to convince his alien buddy that a homemade vegetable pan tasted better than all the fast food he had involuntarily eaten in the last few weeks. He didn't want to eat all of this unhealthy stuff anymore and, on New Year's Eve, he had decided, to make this his good intention for the next year, because he was just tired of all the chocolate and fast food.

In short, he had decided that there would be no chocolate or greasy fast food anymore, or if only very, very rarely and only on special days.

Much to the chagrin of his alien roommate, because Venom didn't like the idea of now switching to healthy food at all and he had been stubborn since then. Whenever Eddie handed him a fork of fried vegetables, he pressed his lips together and defiantly turned his head away from the fork and Eddie would have laughed at that, if this situation wasn't starting to annoy him.

"You're worse than a little child!" he said, but Venom didn't care. He just ignored him and turned his head defiantly away from the fork once again.

"Just a bite. Come on, Ven! Open your mouth."

**"No!"**

"Eating something healthy from time to time will not kill you."

**"Eddie...have you ever looked at my teeth?"**

"Yes. What about them?"

**"They are not meant to eat green food! I. Am. A. Carnivore!"**

The young man grinned slightly.

"You're more of an omnivore and now...open your mouth. Here comes the Chew, chew train~."

**"Are you serious?"**

The big grin on Eddie's face told him that he was indeed serious and Venom growled as he glared at him. But then something started to sparkle in his eyes and with a quick movement of one of his tentacles, he pressed Eddie's fork and with it the vegetables that were on it, right into his face.

**"There you have your "Chew, chew train"!"**

Now it was Eddie who growled and Venom who grinned broadly, as he watched him and how he wiped the vegetables from his face.

"Fine! Then starve!" he grumbled and demonstratively he put a large portion of vegetables into his mouth and chewed on it with relish, which made his friend snarl as he watched him, totally disgusted. He remembered well the last time Eddie had tricked him when he had ordered baked vegetables from some Asian delivery without him knowing. It had looked like breaded meat, but when Venom had taken a mouthful of it...he still shuddered when he thought back to it...

**"You do know that I can easily force you to get what I want, right?"**

"Yes, but I also know that you would never do that."

**"Oh no?"**

"No. And do you know why?"

**"Why?"**

Again Eddie grinned and he tickled Venom under his chin.

"Because you're a huge softie and we both know that you would never take control over my body and force me to do such things."

Venom only grunted and defiantly turned his face away from Eddie, who then smiled softly and turned back to his food. He knew as well as Venom himself knew that he was right with his words, for the Klyntar had indeed become a real softie since their first meeting. And he loved to rub this under his non-existent nose over and over again.

But he decided not to tease him any further and turned his attention back to his lunch instead, ignoring the scowl his alien friend threw him here and there, as he remained hard on the choice of their food. Something Venom didn't like at all, but as it seemed, he wouldn't be able to make Eddie to get him something else to eat this time.

Fine! He didn't need anything to eat anyways!

At least that's what he thought...

* * *

It took him only two hours until the feeling of hunger inside of him became too much for him to handle and he manifested himself out of Eddie's shoulder and glared at him, but the reporter had his nose stuck in that stupid piece of paper again, which he called "newspaper."

On his days off, Eddie read a lot in this weird paper and Venom didn't know why he did that. If he were able to read the human language, he might know what Eddie found so interesting about this piece of paper, but even that didn't matter to him at the moment. He was hungry as hell and he was bored. Not a good combination for an over-active Klyntar, who loved to explore this new world together with his best friend or go out hunting for "bad humans". But when said best friend didn't cooperate, his boredom was about to kill him. Okay, that was maybe a little over the top, but still: he was bored as hell!

But he'd always managed to get Eddie to do something with him instead of hanging around in this small apartment and doing nothing at all. Even if he had to admit that sometimes he could be really mean. He remembered the last time when he had been feeling bored and how he had tickled Eddie until he had finally agreed to go out with him...In retrospect, he even felt a little sorry, since he had clearly exaggerated it and Eddie had had such a bad stomach ache afterwards that he had to help him getting rid of it. And yet...he grinned broadly as he remembered that day, because it had somehow been super funny. In general, he liked fooling around with his host when they were alone. Sometimes he even did so when they were in public. Hidden from the other humans curious eyes, he would wrap himself around Eddie's body like a snake, tickling him under his clothes or letting him do things for which he had often reaped the one or other disturbed look of passers-by. When he had done this once in an interview, it had become too much for Eddie and he had threatened to get a flamethrower, would he dare to do that ever again and since then Venom was holding himself back.

At least in public.

But it was another story when they were home...

**"Eddie?"**

There was no answer.

**"Eddie!"**

"What is it?" it came from behind the newspaper and the journalist's voice was filled with annoyance.

**"Hungry!"**

The young man lowered the paper a bit to look at his symbiote, who stared defiantly at him.

"I offered you something to eat earlier, but you didn't want it. It's your own fault if you're hungry now," was all he said, before putting his nose back into his newspaper and making himself more comfortable on his sofa on which he was lying on.

**"You do know that we don't like this green food!"**

"And you know that I don't feel like eating fast food every day. I can barely keep up with my training!" the reporter growled and without looking at his friend, who was grinning broadly at these words, knowing what Eddie was hinting at. In the last few weeks he had gotten a very light pudgy belly. Something you could barely see, but Eddie could see it and it seemed to bother him greatly. Venom found it very amusing. Eddie, on the other hand didn't find this funny at all and thus he had decided, on New Year's Eve, not to eat any more fast food to not make his "problem" even worse.

Especially since Venom liked to tease him about that...

He stifled another grunt and decided to concentrate on his newspaper again, which was far from easy though, if you could call an over-active symbiote your own that just couldn't stay still. It took only a few seconds until Venom was playfully pulling on the bottom of his hoodie with his fangs and he chuckled, as he heard Eddie growling.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop that!" he growled.

**"Play with me, Eddie."**

"Are you serious?"

**"Yes!"**

"How old are you? Six?"

**"I'm so much older than anything you know."**

"Then you are way too old to play silly kiddy games!"

**"No, I am not! You are never too old to have some fun. It wouldn't hurt you either, you know?"**

And now Eddie finally dropped the newspaper and scowled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Venom grinned.

**"It means that you're an old spoilsport, who doesn't even know how to have fun!"**

"Oh, I know how to have fun."

**"Oh yes?"**

"Yes!"

**"And how?"**

Now it was Eddie who grinned and he made himself even more comfortable on his sofa, crossed his legs and lifted the newspaper in front of his face again to provoke his alien buddy a bit.

"There...that is fun."

Only a few moments later he squealed in shock, as Venom bit a big hole into the middle of the newspaper and just swallowed the rest he had in his mouth, before grinning broadly at him.

**"Right. _That_ is fun."**

Eddie felt how his left eyelid started to twitch dangerously and he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down a little bit, but he didn't manage to do so and Venom didn't make it much better when his fangs gripped his hoodie again and playfully pulled on it.

**"Come on, Eddie. Play with me!"**

If Venom was honest, he missed the playful battles he had done here and there with his fellows on his home planet while he was still living there. Not all Klyntar had been hostile towards him and he had had a good time with some of them. That he couldn't play with Eddie in the same, rough way he had done with the other Klyntar was clear to him. But still...Eddie could handle a lot and he didn't want to lie around and do nothing at all. If he couldn't eat what he wanted, at least he wanted to spend some time with his host and play with him. Just as he used to do with the other Klyntar; Just not so roughly...

But Eddie didn't look like he wanted to play with him. His expression showed annoyance and he shoved his head not very gently away from him, when he had managed to get his teeth out of his hoodie.

"Stop that shit, man! I don't feel like playing around like a little kid!" he growled and Venom pulled a pout.

**"Please Eddie~,"** he pleaded, trying to look as sad as a bloodthirsty Klyntar could look like. A look he'd often seen at those weird creatures' humans called "dogs" and that had worked almost every time. Even on Eddie, because he had often had to use this "secret weapon" whenever he wanted to have something really bad, but what his host had not wanted to give him.

"Oh no! No, no, no! Not that! This look doesn't work anymore!"

Again the Klyntar grinned as he approached him, his big, white eyes taking on an even sadder expression.

**"Are you suuuuure~?"**

"Yes and now leave me alone and look for something else with which you can amuse yourself with!"

**"But I already found something."**

"No!"

**"Come on Eddie, don't be a spoilsport."**

"I said no!"

**"Pleaaaaaaaase~."**

He practically purred the word as he rubbed his head against the reporter's face, for which he even earned a suppressed grin. Perfect! His plan actually seemed to work, because he knew that Eddie simply couldn't resist him once he changed into his "sweet-and-cuddly-mood". Of course he only did that when they were all alone. Hidden from the curious eyes of the other Terrans...and other Klyntar...but he didn't need to worry about the latter, because he was the only Klyntar on earth.

But now he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to enjoy the moment and once again he rubbed his head carefully against Eddie's, for which he even earned a little laugh this time and a little later there were hands that tried to push him away, but didn't make it, because he dug two small tentacles into Eddie's armpits and that was enough for the reporter to pull his hands away from him and instead he pressed his arms protectively against his body to not get tickled.

"Venom, don't! Stop doing that! No t-tickling, man! Th-that's nohohohohot fahahahahair!"

He just couldn't stop himself from giggling like a little kid; no matter how hard he tried to.

**"Not fair you say? But why?"**

"Because it's meahahahahan!" the young man squealed, for which he earned an amused laugh from the alien.

**"You should know best of all humans on this planet that we never play fair!"** the Klyntar grinned and he deliberately pressed the two tentacles a bit deeper into the fabric of his hoodie and rammed his powerful teeth into the hood of the garment at the same time and he pulled it over Eddie's head, so that his face was covered with it, which made the young man laugh even louder.

"Y-you're acting worse than a little kid, man! Stohohohop it!"

Eddie tried to growl these words, but they came over his lips with a laugh and this pulled all the poison from his words and Venom knew that his host had as much fun as he had, but he was just too proud to admit this.

**"You're too tense, Eddie. Relax and have some fun~!"**

Maybe Venom was even right with what he had just said, but could anyone really blame Eddie for having trouble letting go and having some fun after what had happened to him?

**"Don't think about all this anymore. It's over. Think about the here and now. And do you know what? The here and now looks like I'm going to win and you lose,"** the alien provoked him and this time the reporter managed to growl, as he opened his eyes and glared at the grinning Klyntar, after he had taken his hood off of his face.

"Oh yes? We'll see who will lo-...AH! Hey! Stop that, man!"

Again a loud squeal broke away from his throat, as Venom pulled on his hoodie again; this time so hard that Eddie almost slid off his sofa, but he was able to hold onto it in time. But the moment he raised his arms, the tentacles were back, tickling him and his arms came crashing back down and against his sides and he started squirming around and giggling like mad.

**"How about a little deal?" **the alien teased and he grinned, as he watched his host and how he was squirming around under his tickling tentacles like a worm on a hook.

"Ohhh, I c-can do without your deahahahahals!"

**"You wimp!"**

"S-stupid pahahaharasite!"

A hiss, then a deep, threatening growl and Eddie found himself pinned to the sofa faster than he could blink, with a snarling Venom hovering above him who seemed to understand no fun at all when he called him by that nasty name. At least that's what one would think, but Eddie knew better, knew that he didn't have to be scared of him and that he wouldn't harm him. Still...those huge teeth intimidated him...

**"Take that back!"**

Eddie had recovered quickly and grinned at the Klyntar.

"You'd like that, eh?"

**"Yes!"**

"Not even in your dreams, buddy!"

Clawed hands reached for his wrists and led them over his head, holding them pinned there, as Venom manifested himself from his serpent form into his humanoid form and leaning over Eddie now.

**"Apologize! Or…"** he growled, but the reporter just looked at him challengingly, showing him that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Or what, huh? What then, Venom? Are you gonna eat me then?"

Now it was on the alien to grin and Eddie who shivered, as he saw this twinkle in his friend's eyes again.

**"Yes! I'm hungry as hell anyway, because you gave me nothing decent to eat before! And if you don't feed me, I'll have to eat _you_!"**

"Yeah, yeah, and then we both die. What a great idea, V."

**"True...but then...I could eat a few parts of you without you dying. I mean...you just need one kidney to live, right? And you have enough ribs...if I eat one or two of them, you shouldn't even notice it when some are missing, right? And what about your toes? You don't really need those tiny toes, do you?"**

Oh man, he didn't like the direction in which this conversation was going right now and the young man tugged at the strong grip that held him in place, trying to break free, but he couldn't and to his horror he noticed that his lips already twitched up into a small grin, which became even wider when two thin tentacles reached for his hoodie and pulled it up slowly, very slowly; up to his chest, where they held it so that it couldn't slide down, exposing his stomach while doing so.

"W-wait! What are you going to do to me?"

**"Oh, I think you already know what I am going to do to you, don't you?"**

Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"Venom! Don't you dare!" he growled and again he squirmed around in the strong grip of the Klyntar when he saw how he was licking his teeth already, as he stared at his exposed belly. He tried to kick him, but his friend just manifested his lower body into a black mass that wrapped itself around Eddie's legs, binding them together and holding him down to the sofa so he wouldn't be able to move away.

Great...he was fucked!

**"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way now: Either you make sure I get something decent to eat or I will eat some of your delicious organs. So? What do you say to this deal?"**

"Oh, bite me! You can shove your deal right up your gooey ass!"

Wrong answer!

**"Okay, fine...if that's how you want to play this game..."**

Venom opened his mouth and lowered his head to Eddie's stomach...and paused in his movement, when his host started laughing loudly before he had even touched him.

**"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"** he teased, as he looked at him, grinning broadly.

**"And how do you like that? That's funny too?"** he teased and Eddie squeaked loudly, as a long, rough tongue stroked across his belly and almost drove him up the wall; so much it tickled. And it didn't get better when the tongue was replaced by fangs that began to nibble gently on his skin. Of course always careful not to hurt him.

"Oh shit! N-no! No, no, no! S-s-stop that shit, man! Don't tickle me! AHH! V-Venom! Please...STOP IT! Thahahat is sohohoho meahahahan a-and unfahahahair and childihihish!" the young man squealed and he squirmed like a worm on a hook under this mean attack, laughing and begging for mercy, which the Klyntar hadn't yet granted him.

At least not until he got what he wanted…

**"These little touches are enough to bring you down to your knees already? Your species is really weak, Eddie...Weak...but entertaining,"** the alien grinned right into his skin, before licking slowly across his belly once again, relishing in all those funny noises his host was making as a response and how he arched his back and trying to suck his belly in at the same time, but he couldn't escape, since Venom had him where he wanted him and he wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

"D-dude…S-s-stop! I-I cahahahan't stahahand thihihis!"

**"Heh...if you can't stand this, then I will stop...on one condition."**

"W-whahahahat conditiohohohon?"

The Klyntar chuckled.

**"I think you already know the condition."**

Despite everything, Eddie managed to growl at this.

"Forgehehehet it! N-no ch-chocolate anymohohohore! And also n-no mohohore fastfohohohohod!"

**"Is that your final answer?"**

"Yehehehehes!"

**"Fine...Now what do we have here? Just look at these delicious looking ribs... "**

Eddie's eyes widened in shock, as a few tendrils lifted his hoodie up to his chest to expose his entire ribcage. He tried to roll onto his side, even managed to do so (and he knew that Venom allowed him to do that, since he could feel how the grip around his wrists loosened just a tiny bit), but this couldn't safe him from his fate, for his buddy just buried his face into his ribs with a threatening, but yet so playful growl and started nibbling on the protruding bones very, very carefully.

A loud shriek escaped him, followed by almost hysterical laughter and Eddie began to squirm around as much as he could and tried to kick his legs out, but he couldn't do neither the one nor the other, could just lie there and laugh and laugh and laugh.

"V-Ven! Ven, buddy pleahahahase! AHHHH! Nohohoho! C'mohohohn man! N-not the rihihihibs!" he begged through his laughter, as a rough tongue was licking slowly and teasingly over his left ribcage and he could practically _feel_ the alien's big grin on his body. He could hear this gooey bastard laugh inside his head and then deadly fangs started nibbling on his ribs ever so gently again, driving him almost up the wall. He arched his back, turned back until he was lying on his back again and shook his head from side to side, trying to bear the strong tickling sensation, but failed hard on it. He even pressed his lips together in a pitiful attempt to stop his laughing fit, but only lasted for two little seconds, until he threw his head back in loud laughter again, as the tongue was back at licking his sides and ribs. But still…he didn't want to give up! He would remain stubborn, wouldn't give in this time and give his buddy what he wanted. After all he could take a little tickling, right?

"AHHH! SHIT! NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP!"

Okay, maybe not…

The strong reaction startled Venom so much that he pulled his head away from Eddie's upper body to look at his face with much confusion and he also stilled the small tentacles that had slid into his sleeves and had stroked over the tender skin of his biceps and elbows.

**"Your arms are ticklish too? Come on, Eddie…you have to be kidding me…"**

The reporter just blushed and tried to hide his red face in the crook of his arm.

He started giggling madly, as he could feel how tendrils replaced the clawed hands that had previously holding his arms pinned to the armrest of the sofa. Claws started stroking over his arms and even if the skin was covered by the pretty thick fabric of his hoodie, the tickling sensation was strong enough to get him giggling hysterically and made him pull on his trapped arms like there was no tomorrow. His muscles were twitching madly and Venom watched him fascinated and how he was squirming around, arching his back and throwing his head back in laughter, as he found the right spots on his arms. He even tried the inside of his hands too, but didn't receive a reaction. At least not like when he would tickle him in other spots, like under his arms or even under his feet.

Interesting…

"Thahahat's nohohoht f-funny you ahahahasshohohohole!" Eddie said, laughing and he blushed a bit more, as he heard his extraterrestrial friend laughing at his ticklish predicament.

**"Well, I think this is very amusing. Heh, who would have guessed that humans could be so sensitive?"**

"Sh-shuhuhut up y-you pahahaharasihihihite and lehehet me gohohoho!"

A low growl was heard and Eddie regretted this choice of words immediately, as the tendrils wandered from his biceps all the way down and slowly started stroking through his armpits, for Venom knew how ticklish his host was there and he wasn't disappointed by the strong reaction he received.

**"I'll show you parasite!"** the deep voice growled and the tickling underneath his arms even intensified a little bit and to his horror claws started raking down his ribcage on both sides, until strong hands grabbed his sides, squeezing them, before the fingers wandered to his belly and started pinching the tiny pudgy parts he had here and there and that really brought him over the edge of what was bearable.

"GODDAMIT V! AHHH! NO! OKAY! OKAY! I AM SOHOHOHORRY! AHH! VEN…PLEASE…NO MOHOHOHORE!"

**"What are you sorry for?"**

"I-I AM SOHOHOHORY THAHAHAT I CAHAHAHALLED YOU A…A PAHAHARASITE! Y-YOU AHAHARE NOHOHOHOT! AND NOW STOHOHOHOP!"

**"You know what you have to do to make me stop tickling you~"**

Oh man, this not so little tickle monster would surely kill him one day. Well, that was something which he would have wished upon Drake, but not upon himself.

Just the thought of Riot pinning Drake down and tickling him until he would cry like a little baby was too much for him and made him laugh even harder…

But he was still stubborn, still didn't want to give in…at least until he felt how a few tendrils pulled his socks off of his feet.

"NO! Venom! NO! NOT MY FEET!" he yelled with panic in his eyes and voice, as all tickling had stopped for the moment.

**"Give up then."**

"NO!"

**"Fine…"**

"If I was free I would so kick your ass, man!"

To his surprise the tentacles released his wrist immediately and he was free again; at least his upper body. His legs were still well secured, but this…didn't do anything at all, because the only thing he could do was sitting up and hitting his fists against Venom's strong chest over and over again, only making the Klyntar chuckle at those pathetic attempts in hurting him.

**"Now you are free, but I can't see how you would be kicking my ass. Looks like _I_ am the one who's kicking _your_ ass, Eddie, huh?" **

"I swear, Venom! I am SO gonna get you back!"

**"Oh yeah? You wanna get me back? That doesn't even work on me!"**

"No?"

**"No!"**

Eddie grinned and dug his fingers into the mass that was Venom's upper body, trying to tickle him by wiggling his fingers into the gooey mass, but nothing was happening and he grumbled frustrated, but kept on trying it.

"For real? Come on, man! This is not fair at all! You have to be ticklish too!"

**"I am not."**

"I bet you are! After all you can feel pain, just like me! I just have to find the right spot!"

The Klyntar watched him with fascination and with a big grin that showed all of his razor-sharp fangs, as Eddie dug his fingers into his body in a pathetic attempt of tickling him back.

But even Venom had to admit that Eddie's fingers felt a little strange, funny even when he hit some sensitive spots on his body; especially when he dug his fingers deep into his gooey body and wiggling his fingers. These feelings brought back old memories. Memories from a time, where he had still been living on his own planet. Often he had been play-fighting with those few Klyntar that didn't want to kill him at sight and he even had enjoyed these playful fights, even if they were kinda rough (but he was used to violence back on his home planet, so that wasn't a big deal for him). And he remembered how one of them had managed to pin him down and had dug his claws into his body, to find hold and to keep him pinned to the ground at the same time. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him feel…weird? No, not weird. Funny was the right word. It had felt kinda funny, but the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come, when he had managed to push the Klyntar off of him and had started a counterattack. And he hadn't thought about this for very long afterwards.

But now the feeling was back and this time this funny feeling stayed way longer than before and he had to gather all of his willpower not to flinch away from Eddie's searching hands and give himself away.

After all, he didn't want to give his host the satisfaction of being right...

And when Eddie came a bit too close to a very sensitive spot (he didn't even know he had such spots on his body), he pushed him back into the cushions, with a low growl.

**"It's not working on me and now it is your turn again if you don't give up! This is your last chance now: Surrender or deal with the consequences!"**

"Fuck you!"

A threatening growl and the next tickle attack followed immediately and Eddie let himself fall back and roared with laughter, as more and more tendrils manifested and were attacking his feet now. Some were poking the ticklish skin, some stroked over it teasingly slow, some drew small circles on his heels and others wiggled between his toes and Eddie was going berserk!

He managed to sit up, while laughing his ass off at the same time, hitting at Venom or just pulling on his gooey body and the Klyntar just chuckled, as he watched him and how he was going lost in his laughter, as he went to town on his feet.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOHOHOHOP IHIHIT YOU BASTAHAHARD! THAHAHAT'S NOHOHOT FAHAHAIR!" the reporter laughed, as he had grabbed a pillow and was hitting Venom with it over and over again and the alien couldn't stop his own amused laughter anymore.

**"Heh, that must feel super funny…"** the alien teased, as his host squealed with laughter, as another pair of tendrils was stroking the ticklish skin right underneath his wiggling toes.

And if that wasn't bad enough already, Venom tried to "bite" his belly again, by growling playfully and trying to bend his head down, but Eddie denied him access to his goal by shoving his head away over and over again, after he had dropped the pillow to the floor to have his hands free. And all the time he laughed and shrieked and threw one insult after the other at his friend, who simply laughed at that and continued his devilish work, even trying to bite his arms playfully, since he still wanted to play with him.

That game continued until the reporter really couldn't stand it anymore. Especially not when Venom had finally reached his goal and blew a fat raspberry into his stomach and moving up to his neck afterwards to blew against the skin there too, even licking his neck and ears playfully, for he knew how ticklish he was there.

**"And? Giving up now?" **

The reporter just nodded his head.

**"You give up? Really~?"** he almost purred these words into his ear, making sure that his breath deliberately tickled him. His host nodded his head again.

**"Say it!"**

Oh man, what a bastard!

The words were underlined by clawed fingers that grabbed his sides and squeezed them, showing him what would happen would he dare lying to him.

"AHHH! FIHIHIHINE! I-I'LL DO ANYTHIHIHING YOU WANT!" he finally yelled, as the tendrils on his feet had manifested into small hands that were now stroking their fingers over his ticklish soles.

**"Anything~?"**

"YEHEHEHES! AHAHAHANYTHIHIHING! AND NOW...S-STOP!"

**"I will stop, but only if you promise me to get us chocolate again. And no more vegetables, you got that?"**

Again, the fingers squeezed his sides, as Venom could feel a little hint of stubbornness again and a loud squeak came from Eddie's throat, as fingers were pinching his toes at the same time.

"OKAY! AHHH! OKAHAHAHAY! YOU CAHAHAHAN H-HAVE AS MUCH CH-CHOCOLAHAHATE AS YOU WAHAHAHANT!"

**"Good. I think you know what happens if you don't stick to your word..."**

"YEHEHEHES! I KNOW AND NOW…STOHOHOP IT…PLEAHAHAHSE…AHHHHAHAHAHA…VENOM…SERIOUSLY! E-ENOUGH! ENOUGH! YOU WIN! D-DO YOU HEAR THAHAHAHAT?! YOU WIHIHIHIHN!"

The alien chuckled and blew one last raspberry into is belly. Just as a small reminder of what would happen, would he dare to call him parasite again or deny him something delicious to eat. Afterwards the Klyntar smirked in victory and finally stopped the mean tickle attack and pulled his tendrils away from Eddie and manifested himself back into his serpent form, watching his friend and how he was lying there and trying to stop laughing like a maniac and wiping some mirthful tears out of his eyes.

This tickle stuff really worked wonders sometimes…

Even today, since Eddie promised him to order something to eat immediately and he apologized several times for having him called a parasite, assuring him that he hadn't meant it that way and that he would never do it again, which was a clear lie; he knew that as well as Venom knew.

But Eddie promised him that he had really learned his lesson this afternoon (at least for today), and he called the delivery service immediately after he had calmed down and was able to speak properly again and ordered dinner for the two of them.

And his extraterrestrial friend could hardly wait, which he also let him know with a big grin, whereupon the reporter just rolled his eyes.

"You're really mean; did anyone ever tell you that?"

**"Nobody, except you."**

"You fight with unfair means, man."

**"Hehehe, but they are amusing and fun, aren't they?" **he purred, rubbing his head against his host's head.

"Pah...this is not fun at all. I am suffering whenever you do that to me," he growled and as he spoke, he pushed the clingy alien away from him.

**"Come on, Eddie. You had fun, too. "**

Venom grinned.

**"I mean...as much as you've laughed..."**

He had to admit that he had really deserved it when Eddie had grabbed his "neck" and had pretended to choke him for that…

* * *

The food was delivered less than an hour later and Venom's mouth was watering, when he saw all the delicacies Eddie distributed on the coffee table. There was baked meat in spicy sauce and rice (without vegetables of course) for Venom. And for Eddie himself, there were fried noodles with extra vegetables and also a spicy sauce. The Klyntar was about to throw himself onto the delicious looking food, but Eddie stopped him from doing so.

"Wait a minute, Ven. You didn't have Asian food that often, did you?"

**"No, Eddie."**

The journalist grinned, got up and got something from the kitchen and set it down on the table.

Venom cocked his head questioningly, as he eyed the bottle of red sauce in it suspiciously.

**"What's this?"**

"Something very special. Something what I got from Mrs. Chen. Goes well with Asian food. Do you want to give it a try?"

**"Yes!"**

"Well. Wait a minute, I'll give you something. Take a lot of the sauce, so it will taste really good."

Venom was so focused on this sauce that he didn't even see the widening grin on Eddie's face and when he was done preparing the piece of meat with the sauce, he immediately bit down and chewed on it with relish.

Eddie didn't take his eyes off his face for a second and his grin nearly split his face in two, as Venom chewed more and more slowly and when a shocked expression spread across his face and he looked at his friend as if he had just kicked him into a volcano.

And he wasn't entirely wrong with those thoughts...

"Ohhh, what's wrong, Ven? Don't you like it?"

Just how Eddie emphasized these words would have made him growl like a hungry beast, hadn't there been that awful feeling in his mouth, which he could hardly bear. It felt like his tongue was on fire!

**"W-what's that?"** he managed to squeeze out, before the feeling became overpowering and it was at that moment in which Eddie found out that symbiotes were capable of crying, albeit in their very own way...

"Extra spicy Sriracha sauce, you asshole! Do you like it?!"

He wanted to say something, wanted to growl right into his face, but he couldn't do one or the other, as the burning on his tongue became so strong that he manifested himself into his humanoid form, swallowing Eddie completely inside his gooey body as he did so. He ran as fast as he could into the little bathroom, holding his head in the bathtub, holding the showerhead into his mouth and letting cold water flow onto his tongue until that awful feeling vanished. And all the while he heard Eddie laughing loudly inside his head, making him growl so threatening that it echoed through the entire apartment, especially when he heard a teasingly "Someone needs to call the fire department. Something's burning…".

**"You will pay for that, Eddie! I swear!"** he hissed, but his host continued to laugh, even if he knew that he would be screwed in a few moments.

**"Damn right you are!" **his alien buddy growled, as he could read those thoughts of his and when the burning feeling was gone from his tongue, he moved out of the little bathroom and ran straight towards Eddie's bed. He jumped onto the bed and while he was doing so, he manifested himself back into his serpent form for a short time to pin Eddie down onto his back, before manifesting himself back into his humanoid form to hover over his still laughing friend.

**"Screw the diner! We are going straight for the dessert!" **he snarled, as he pulled his hoodie up once again with a few tendrils. His hands grabbed Eddie's and held them pinned above his head, as he growled one last time and glaring fire arrows at the still laughing man.

**"I hope you like raspberries for dessert!"** was all he said, before his head was rushing down, blowing one ticklish raspberry after the other into his host's sensitive belly, making Eddie shriek with uncontrollable laughter, as he was squirming around in his strong grip as much as he could. He bend his legs up and tried to roll into his side, but that only ended in more ticklish raspberries, that were blown into his sides and ribs and he felt how tears gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard once again.

But still…that was totally worth it, for Venom's reaction to the hot sauce had been priceless!

After all revenge didn't always have to be sweet…


	10. A bloody price (Horror? K rated)

I am sure all of you, who have read this collection, knows how well Eddie and Venom get along in my stories (and also in the movie itself).

Well, this short story features the first meeting of Carlton Drake and Riot, because I could never find a story about this.  
And thus I decided to write one :3.

And let's just say, that these two don't have such a funny relationship to each other, like Eddie and Venom ;)

And sorry for the late updates. I have not much motivation left to keep posting my stories, especially not after shutting my dA account down, which has been my main account for stories in all these years. Lack of feedback and lack of interest made me do it and that's why my motivation is down to zero.  
Plus real life simply sucks at the moment and I can hardly bear any of the shit I have to go through right now.  
So please don't expect much from me in these days...

* * *

And to answer the comments from the previous chapter  
(Thank you for commenting, guys. That really means so much to me.  
This fandom is so small. Every single comment is like gold to me and I am honest:  
You are the only reason why I still post these stories).

**Help the Hellhound  
**Thank you. And same here. Their releationship is something special to me.  
And I hope we get to see a lot of silly moments between these two in the second movie :3

**readingisfundamental  
**Hahaha, thank you so much for your kind words and it's so nice to see that I made you laugh with this :D  
That was the very first story of mine that made me laugh myself when I read over it again to correct a few things.  
I remember when I got this idea and I told my real life best friend about it and she was like "WRITE THIS!" XD.  
I mean, Eddie needs to take revenge once in a while for Venom tickling him all the time XD  
And I could totally see this happening for real :)

**Thisisafakename  
**Again thank you so much for your kind comments. They always making my day *big hug* :3**  
**And I know right? I love Venom's and Eddie's deep friendship so much. I hope we get to see much more of this in Venom 2.  
You could give me a three hour long movie with just these two bickering and teasing each other XD.  
I wonder how the releationship between Cletus and Carnage will look like in the second movie.  
And I have to say: In the beginning it was pretty bad with the requests I got, but it didn't last long because those people  
quicky left me alone after I made clear that I am not into making characters gay that are simply best friends.  
Most of the requests I got in the end were pure friendship requests and, well, tickle stories mostly XD.  
**  
**

* * *

**A bloody price**

Stinging pain makes its way through his body, making him scream in agony, as the feeling inside his head starts to feel like an explosion. His body shakes with agony, as he struggles with his inner demon, who has entered his body a few seconds ago and wants to take control of him.

The little girl...

He should have known that this was a trap!

His gut had wanted to warn him, but he didn't listen to it, ignored it and listened to his head instead and now he has to bear the consequences for this mistake. And they consist of hellish pain as the creature in him fights against him and slowly eats itself through his body. It moves through his organs, winds its slimy body around his bones and he can feel it poking around inside his brain, searching for information about him and finds it, for he has not the slightest chance to deny the creature the access to his brain. He isn't strong enough to do that.

**"Stop fighting against it!"** he hears the dark voice speaking inside his head and goosebumps covers his entire body and every single hair on his arms and neck rises.

But he pays no attention to that, continues to fight for control over his own body and a loud scream escapes from his throat, as the creature does something inside of him. It feels like its tearing his internal organs into small pieces.

Once again, he screams and stumbles back into one of his labs and, before he knows it, he is thrown onto one of the examination tables by an unknown force, on which he has previously sacrificed all his "volunteers" to the creatures, which he had brought to earth.

He tries to sit up, even manages to do so, but only split seconds later, several gray tentacles manifest out of his own body, grabbing his wrists and ankles and pushing him back onto the table to pin him there. Again, the creature moves inside of him and through his organs and he writhes in agony on the table, tearing at his gooey shackles, but he isn't able to free himself.

**"Isn't that what you wanted, Carlton Drake?"** the dark voice inside his head asks and the mocking undertone does not remain hidden from him.

He wants to answer, but when he opens his mouth, he screams again and under his screaming, a dark, mischievous laugh mingles, before something manifests itself from his belly. The something morphs into some kind of neck with a huge head at the end. Like a snake, the creature juts out of his belly, bends over him and grins at him with two rows of huge, razor-sharp fangs. Big, white eyes look at him, staring directly into his dark soul and a long tongue licks greedily over its lips, as the creature fixes him with his piercing gaze.

"Please…"

Again dark laughter reaches his ears, making him shudder.

**"Begging are we already? You are so weak, human…"** the dark voice is mocking him and as he looks into those big, white eyes, he can see the scorn in them. But there is something else he sees. Something that is telling him that this creature isn't here to kill him…

He calms down a little bit, stops squirming and fighting, as the pain in his body eases a bit and doesn't rob him of his mind anymore. He has already given up inside, because he knows that this is a fight he can never win. He still looks into those huge, white eyes. He doesn't like what he sees, but he knows he can't escape, knows that this monster now has him in his clutches and can do whatever he wants with him. He knows what kind of fate awaits him, because he has seen it often enough on his test objects and now he has become a test object himself...

He feels the symbiote poking around in his brain again and an eerie laugh leaves the creature's throat once again, as it finds what it has been looking for.

**"As much as you love my species, you should enjoy it that I have now taken possession of you!"**

Drake swallows hard, doesn't know what to answer and decides he'd better keep his dry mouth shut. His body is tense, his heart is pounding wildly in his chest and his body is trembling with pure fear. Nobody is here who could help him. The laboratories are deserted, just as the corridors are and he doubts that any human could have helped him in this situation.

**"That's right, human. Nobody will be able to help you, except yourself. It would be easy for me to kill you right here and right now, but I have not come here to do that. At least not if you're a good pet and do what I want you to do."**

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" Drake manages to ask, his eyes widening in fear as the symbiote bends closer to him, so that he can smell the foul breath of the beast.

**"I can read in your mind, Drake. I see everything and I know everything about you. I know your fears, your desires, your cravings...I know how much you hate your own species and I feel similar to you. But you will never be able to do anything about it alone, will you? Because you are too weak when you are all alone. But you are not alone anymore."**

His body calms down more and more and he no longer fights against the alien, who looks at him curiously, studying every tiny reaction of his. His grip is still iron but not as firm as before and Drake allows his muscles to relax and his heartbeat slows down a bit.

"What are you trying to tell me? Do you want to help me?"

**"Yes. Alone, you will never succeed in implementing your plans, but _we_ can. What do you say to this deal, Drake? You stay my host and I'll help you with your plans for this planet. Alone you are nothing, but together we are strong and I will make you a king in this world!"**

He thinks about the spoken words for a long time, but deep inside of him he already knows that he has no choice either way. If he wouldn't cooperate, that monster would surely kill him and simply seek the next human host. And besides...this power that is now flowing through his body feels good. Damn good even!

And besides: Didn't he want to find out how the symbiosis between human and symbiote works? It just seems to work very well with him and isn't that exactly what he wanted? To connect with one of them, to become one and to represent a new species? One that would give peace to this planet? Yes...yes, that's exactly what this symbiote gives him: power!

However, if he had been able to read the thoughts of the symbiote, he wouldn't have agreed to the deal, because Riot grinned victorious, as he read the thoughts of this weak human.

What was miserable human being thinking?

That he would be his lapdog and do everything what he wanted? Oh no. It was the other way around, because it would be Drake himself, who would become the lapdog of this symbiote.

Riot had his own plans and in order to put them into action, he needed a compatible host. He had jumped from host to host for so many months and never had he found the right one...until now.

Drake was just perfect!

Even if he didn't look like that from the outside, he was strong enough to hold Riot and give the symbiote a perfect "home". Riot would poison his mind and use him for his own plans and in the end nothing would be left of Carlton Drake. Except for a lifeless, empty shell once he would be done with him. But once he wouldn't need Drake anymore, he had already taken this planet with the rest of his species, the Klyntar, and there wouldn't be one human being left to take or eat, either way. They would just go to the next planet and do the same thing there.

As they always did.

Oh yes, Carlton Drake didn't know what a cruel fate he'd unconsciously accepted.

But wasn't that what he had wanted all along?

Now he would pay the price for it.

With his own blood...


End file.
